It's where my demons hide
by Miss Tako
Summary: Dean est un spéléologue indépendant. Lors d'une excursion, il tombe sur quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. Qui ne devrait pas exister d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Sa découverte le conduit, plus ou moins contre son gré, dans une ville souterraine qui abrite les membres d'une espèce totalement inconnue. Destiel Alternative Universe. Prochain chapitre le 28
1. No quake will split the ground

Hello !

Ceci est, comme vous pouvez le constater, un UA supernatural qui se déroule plus ou moins dans le domaine de la spéléologie. Du moins, c'est comme ça que ça commence. C'est la première fois que je tente un univers alternatif, j'espère que le résultat sera concluant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Dean se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant. Il venait juste de commencer la descente, le sol était encore suffisamment plat pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans avoir à se retenir aux roches, et le plafond suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse se tenir plus ou moins verticalement. Son matériel était en parfait état –il avait vérifié trois fois avant de partir- et son téléphone captait encore suffisamment pour lancer un appel de détresse si cela s'avérait nécessaire, ce qui était relativement miraculeux étant donné qu'il était déjà plusieurs mètres sous terre. Il avait appris le plan des grottes par cœur, il n'était pas le premier à les explorer. Bien entendu, des éboulements s'étaient produits depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était aventuré ici, mais la topologie des lieux devait être restée globalement la même.

Il ajusta la luminosité de sa lampe frontale pour examiner les différentes galeries qui se présentaient à lui. C'est là que les choses sérieuses commençaient. Un des cinq couloirs était bien trop étroit pour qu'il puisse s'y risquer, il l'élimina donc d'office. Il s'avança vers le plus petit des quatre restants, secouant la tête pour chasser la petite voix qui lui murmurait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle sonnait étrangement comme celle de son frère. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Son autorisation d'explorer seul la zone avait été obtenue à coups de diplômes et de lettres de recommandation, il était loin d'être un amateur. Il ne se lancerait jamais dans quelque chose s'il n'était pas absolument certain d'en sortir vivant. Du moins, c'est ce que les autres croyaient. Lui remerciait principalement la chance et son intuition. Il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de cette méthode jusqu'à maintenant.

Le sentiment de malaise ne le quittait pas, et ce n'était pas normal. Il était devenu spéléologue justement par ce qu'il se sentait à l'aise sous la terre, spécifiquement quand il travaillait seul. C'était un métier dangereux, mais il se sentait à l'abri entre les roches. _Protégé_. Sam mettait ça sur le compte de son problème avec la confiance. Ce n'était pas un problème d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune mal à faire confiance aux gens. Il était juste très sélectif. Sammy disait ça parce qu'il était vexé que son frère ait toujours raison, simplement. Et s'il préférait travailler seul, c'était juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas la contrainte. Il voulait être libre de prendre ses propres décisions à n'importe quel moment, voilà tout.

Mais cette fois, il se sentait tout sauf à l'abri. Il sentait comme une pression sur lui, et sa tête l'élançait. Si Dean avait appris une chose lors de ses années en tant que spéléologue, c'est qu'il fallait faire confiance à son instinct. Il s'éloigna du petit tunnel pour sélectionner une galerie plus abrupte mais plus large. Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'un énorme grondement se fit entendre. Il se figea. L'important était de ne pas paniquer. Sa main glissa instinctivement vers la petite bouteille d'oxygène qui pendait à sa ceinture, et il se força à garder un souffle régulier. Si l'éboulement avait bloqué l'entrée, il aurait besoin d'économiser l'oxygène. Il fit précautionneusement demi-tour et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il réalisa que la voie était toujours dégagée. Son regard balaya les autres galeries pour chercher l'origine du grondement.  
Il laissa passer un petit sifflement.

« Je jure que je ne me plaindrais plus jamais d'un mal de tête. »

Le petit tunnel qu'il avait prévu de prendre au départ n'existait plus. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ce n'était pas dû à un éboulement. Le passage s'était tout simplement écroulé. La roche était plissée comme si un poids trop lourd avait été posé au-dessus de la galerie, forçant le plafond à rejoindre directement le sol. Sautez à pieds joints sur une boite à chaussures, et vous obtiendrez le même résultat. Si Dean avait choisi ce passage, il ressemblerait maintenant très vraisemblablement à une tarte humaine. Malgré son amour pour les tartes de toutes sortes, ce n'était pas un choix de carrière qui l'attirait particulièrement.

C'était très mauvais signe. En connaisseur, Dean avait quelques idées sur ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel résultat, et aucune n'était spécifiquement bon signe pour la suite de l'expédition. Il observa les dégâts tout en gardant une distance respectable. Rester dans les parages était imprudent, le phénomène avait de fortes chances de se reproduire sous peu. Continuer l'exploration relèverait de l'inconscience la plus pure et traduirait une envie malsaine d'aller se présenter à la Faucheuse. D'un autre côté, Dean n'était là que depuis à peine 40 minutes, et il avait prévu de rester au moins cinq jours dans les parages. Les préparations avaient pris trois semaines et décrocher les autorisations d'exploration encore plus. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à accepter que ses efforts soient gâchés. Par ailleurs, il s'était engagé à rapporter un organisme vivant à son imbécile de biologiste de frère.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir les mains vides, décréta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Sam préférerait mille fois qu'il rentre plutôt qu'il ne risque sa vie en cherchant une salamandre albinos ou autre bestiole au nom inutilement compliqué. Il prit quand même la peine de remonter pour poster un mail signalant l'évènement et les directions qu'il prévoyait de prendre. Il informa ses responsables qu'il ne prévoyait pas de donner de nouvelles dans les quatre jours à venir, mais qu'il serait sympathique d'envoyer de l'aide s'il ne montrait pas signe de vie après une semaine.

Il vida et remplit son sac deux fois avant de repartir, pour être sûr que rien ne manquait. Dans ce boulot, être précautionneux n'était pas assez. Le niveau de la paranoïa était le minimum exigé. Il vérifia le tranchant de sa machette. C'était un outil relativement inutile, dans la mesure où son harnais était pourvu d'un coutelas spécial s'il venait à se coincer dans les fils qui assuraient sa sécurité, mais il se sentait mieux avec. Au cas où il croiserait un dragon. On ne savait jamais. Il avait découvert des trucs bizarres dans certaines grottes. Ça allait des araignées venimeuses blanches de la taille d'un poing aux vieux ermites à moitié fois qui n'avaient pas croisé la civilisation depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Les deux étaient également dangereux.

Une fois prêt, il se remit en route. Il parcourut une certaine distance avant de se résigner à allumer sa lampe. Il appréciait les ténèbres, d'une part, ne rien voir était reposant, d'autre part, il n'aimait pas dépendre de son éclairage. Il préférerait se repérer à la mémoire et au touché, pour être sûr de pouvoir retrouver son chemin quoi qu'il arrive à son matériel. Mais se balader sous terre dans l'obscurité n'était absolument pas pratique, et sa lampe frontale était indispensable s'il souhaitait éviter de se fendre le crâne sur une stalactite.

La première partie de la descente consistait à… eh bien, descendre. Aller suffisamment profond pour que les organismes qu'il puisse découvrir soit un minimum originaux. Il choisissait le chemin à suivre au hasard, à l'instinct plutôt, se faufilant dans ses galeries, rampant et escaladant. Il faisait tout à fait confiance à sa mémoire et à son sens de l'orientation, mais prenait bien soin de noter chacune de ses décisions d'itinéraire à la fois sur la carte qui lui avait été fournie, et sur son journal, où il inscrivait également diverses remarques sur l'état des roches et les petits détails qu'il remarquait. Ces grottes étaient un véritable labyrinthe et il ne pourrait jamais être trop prudent. Descendre n'était jamais le plus dur, c'était remonter qui se révélait toujours être la partie la plus ardue de l'exploration.

Dean mit près de trois heures pour arriver à une profondeur qu'il jugea suffisante. Les galeries s'étaient beaucoup rétrécies et il n'avait pas pu se redresser depuis environs une heure. Il arriva dans une espèce de salle au plafond suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse tenir debout et décida d'y faire une pause. Il se laissa glisser le long d'une paroi avec un long soupire de contentement. Le plus dur était loin d'avoir été fait, mais tout de même. Il attrapa dans son sac quelques aliments parmi les denrées les plus périssables et commença à manger en réfléchissant à la suite. La prochaine étape consistait à trouver un point d'eau. Déjà parce qu'il en aurait besoin à un moment ou à un autre quand ses réserves arriveront à bout, ensuite parce que s'il voulait trouver une quelconque créature à ramener à son frère, c'était l'endroit où il avait le plus de chance d'en trouver. Il ouvrit son journal. Le carnet avait autrefois appartenu à son père, qui y avait annoté diverses informations utiles sur la faune et la flore sous-terraine en fonction du lieu et du type de roche. Il chercha à travers les pages ce qu'il était susceptible de trouver pour rapporter à son frère. Le choix n'était pas très large par ici, mais les espèces qui s'y trouvaient, bien que peu variées, étaient assez original. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi cet endroit. Et aussi parce qu'il avait été peu exploré. Dean aima être parmi les premiers à sillonner des galeries. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'aventurer plus loin, plus profond, pour pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles espèces. Mais pour cela, il fallait monter une expédition, avec une équipe conséquente, et le jeune homme n'aimait pas travailler en groupe. Spécialement quand ce n'était pas lui qui était en charge de la direction des opérations. Et aussi doué qu'il soit en spéléologie, il était trop jeune pour prendre la tête d'une expédition. Ils confiaient toujours ce rôle à un cinquantenaire aussi savant que lent, et ils n'arrivaient jamais à remplir leurs objectifs.

Il vérifia ses réserves d'eau. Elles étaient suffisantes pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de reprendre la route de suite. Il pouvait perdre du temps à se reposer. Voire à dormir un peu. Ça paraissait un bon plan. La petite salle était suffisamment large pour qu'il allonge ses jambes et il ignorait s'il aurait de nouveau cette opportunité dans un futur proche. Il enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sans autres préparations dans le sac de couchage. La température était stable, mais suffisamment basse pour que le duvet soit nécessaire. Il se laissa envelopper par la douce chaleur pendant que ses membres se remettaient des diverses contorsions qui leurs avaient été imposées durant la descente.

Quelque chose le réveilla. Il appelait ce sentiment « son intuition ». Ça consistait en une sensation de lourdeur, d'oppression, et à un élancement au niveau des tempes. Quand il était plus jeune, il était allé voir un médecin pour cela, et avait été qualifié de migraineux. Quand il avait commencé à travailler, il s'était rapidement aperçu que cette douleur signalait bien souvent un danger quelconque. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter. Hey, tout le monde vit des trucs bizarres, ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait parlé à des esprits, avoir la maladie du sommeil ou une autre merde du genre. Au moins son truc était un tant soit peu utile. Il n'était pas infaillible, bien entendu, parfois, il avait l'intuition, et rien ne se passait, parfois, il n'avait pas l'intuition, et quelque chose se passait. Trop réfléchir là-dessus ne mènerait à rien. Il préférait constater qu'il y avait un problème et agir. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

La sensation bizarre qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas exactement la même que d'habitude. C'était plus comme un étau qui se refermait autour de son cerveau à intervalles irréguliers. Cela s'arrêta assez rapidement mais le jeune homme resta immobile dans son sac de couchage. C'était probablement mauvais signe. Devait-il s'enfuir ? Ça ne serait pas un choix très stratégique. Si un nouvel éboulement survenait, il serait plus en sécurité dans la caverne que coincé dans une des petites galeries qui y menaient. Il commença néanmoins à s'extraire du sac de couchage pour être libre de ses mouvements. Bien entendu, si quelque chose se passait, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir en courant, seulement en essayant de ramper très vite, mais si le plafond lui tombait dessus, il préférerait ne pas avoir à se dégager du duvet avant de se dégager des gravats. Il eut juste le temps de se dégager avant de se figer, les sens en alerte. Ce qu'il avait entendu était indéniablement un bruit de pas. Sa main glissa doucement jusqu'à sa machette. Peut-être allait-il croiser un dragon, au final. Ça serait un truc vraiment cool à rapporter à son frère. Et au reste de la communauté scientifique. Ils fermeraient tous leur clapet, n'essaieraient de le snober avec leurs noms latins compliqués, et se prosterneraient devant lui. Avec un peu de chance. Ou alors, ça pouvait être une araignée géante ou un ermite. Il resta parfaitement immobile, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Leur propriétaire ne semblait pas particulièrement s'inquiéter d'être découvert, bien au contraire. Mais la roche ne raisonnait pas comme sous le poids des chaussures de marche. C'était plus… feutré, plus doux. Mais tout à fait perceptible. A portée de main, la lampe que Dean avait rallumée en se réveillant éclaira la grotte d'une lumière pâle et devait avoir été perçu par la chose, les bruits de pas ayant considérablement ralenti.

Dean eut le temps de compter jusqu'à quinze avant qu'une silhouette ne se dessine par l'ouverture d'un tunnel relativement haut.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une araignée et ce n'était définitivement pas un dragon. Restait l'option de l'ermite. Mais l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre n'avait pas l'air spécialement illuminé ou en mauvais état. Et il était bien trop jeune pour être un ermite. La trentaine à peine, probablement. Dean décida de rajouter l'option « enterrement de vie de garçon ayant mal tourné » à ses découvertes souterraines. L'inconnu l'observait avec les sourcils froncés. Il semblait profondément offensé de trouver quelqu'un ici. Dean se sentit vexé. L'autre devrait plutôt être heureux quelqu'un lui tombe dessus avant qu'il ne meurt de faim ou ne tombe dans une faille. Un peu de reconnaissance s'il-vous-plait. Il détailla le nouvel arrivant avec attention, toujours immobile.

L'homme avait une masse de cheveux noirs qui ne devaient pas avoir croisé un peigne depuis un certain temps, ce qui était excusable étant donné que les cavités souterraines étaient rarement pourvues d'un salon de coiffure, mais ruinait royalement l'air sérieux et vaguement menaçant qui se peignait sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la lumière provenant de la lampe de Dean avec beaucoup trop d'intensité, et ses pupilles étaient tellement rétractées qu'elles étaient quasi inexistantes. Dean baissa l'intensité de sa lampe par reflexe et le bleu des iris devint un brin moins surnaturel. Il était vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon, ce qui était une tenue étrange, même pour un ermite, d'un blanc presque immaculé, ce qui était carrément bizarre, parce que merde, il était sous terre, et que bien qu'étant là depuis moins de cinq heures, les habits de Dean avait déjà troqué leur couleur d'origine pour une ravissante teinte que le spéléologue appelait affectueusement « taupe », en référence à la dernière couleur à la mode du moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les stylistes étaient si fiers d'avoir eu l'idée de mélanger du beige et du marron.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans qu'aucun ne fasse le moindre geste. C'était à la fois bizarre et parfaitement logique. Aucun homme normal ne se préparait psychologiquement à croiser quelqu'un d'autre à plusieurs mètres sous la surface, ça avait de quoi couper momentanément la parole. Cela laissa le temps à Dean de remarque que l'homme avait une dague accrochée le long de son avant-bras à l'aide de fines sangles de cuir. Bizarre. En attendant, il ignorait totalement comment réagir. Devait-il se présenter ? Engueuler l'homme qui se trouvait dans une zone réservée ? S'enquérir de son état d'hydratation ? C'était important mais ça pourrait sonner un peu louche. Son vis-à-vis semblait être en proie à des pensées relativement similaires. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Plus… contemplatif. Dean se fit la réflexion que son expression faisait un peu penser à celle qu'on adopte quand on s'aperçoit qu'un insecte gambade sur son écran. Quand on hésite entre attendre qu'il parte de lui-même pour ne pas abimer son matériel, ou à l'écraser tout de suite parce qu'il faisait du bruit et qu'il cachait des lettres de l'écran, et qu'on savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par revenir.

Sans aucun préavis, l'inconnu poussa un cri étrangement grave et le mal de tête de Dean ressurgit. Il porta la main à son front en laissant échapper quelques paroles particulièrement colorées. L'homme le dévisagea d'un air surpris et prit la parole, brisant la tension.

« Tu n'es pas mort. »

« Evidemment que je ne suis pas mort ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Tu te prends pour un putain de karateka avec le cri qui tue ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as aucun matériel. Et je suis absolument certain d'être le seul à être parvenu à décrocher cette satanée autorisation pour me rendre ici ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là. »  
Le jeune homme plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Un tel niveau d'agressivité est parfaitement superflu. Ce n'était qu'une mise en garde. Tu n'es pas supposé te trouver ici. Je te conseille de partir à présent. Immédiatement. »

La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Dean, mais sa capacité de self-control face aux menaces frôlait le zéro absolu. Il prit de l'élan et, sans préavis, balança son poing à la figure de l'inconnu.

Qui ne broncha pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer très soigneusement un mot de trois syllabes aux intonations très basses.  
Dean tomba au sol. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal, son cerveau qui raisonnait comme un tambour ou sa main qui était visiblement disloquée. Il n'avait même pas touché le gars.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un putain de magicien ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Je ne suis pas habilité à pratiquer une quelconque forme de magie, non. Je suis un soldat. » Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air préoccupé. « Ton squelette et tes organes internes ne sont pas supposés être suffisamment solides pour résister à cette fréquence, tu sais. »

« Ils n'ont pas résisté. » rétorqua Dean en levant sa main blessée. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as bien pu foutre, mais tu as explosé ma putain de main ! »

« Mes excuses. Ce n'était pas l'objectif que je poursuivais. Théoriquement, ta boite crânienne aurait dû se disloquer, endommageant ton cerveau et entrainant une mort relativement immédiate. Tu es étrangement résistant. »

« Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part poupée. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe dans cette satanée grotte. »

« Je te conseille de garder le silence. J'ai réduit l'ossature de ta main en miette sans avoir besoin de te toucher. L'attitude la plus raisonnable de ta part serait de cesser de me provoquer et de m'obéir calmement avant que je ne me retrouve contraint d'employer la force physique. »

« Et bien, je ne suis manifestement pas quelqu'un de raisonnable. » Dean se redressa, réalisant du même coup que l'homme était un petit peu plus petit que lui. Un soulagement irrationnel le saisi à cette pensée. « Tes menaces ne m'impressionnent pas joli coeur. Maintenant, j'apprécierais de pouvoir sortir d'ici et de me rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ça ne saute peut-être pas aux yeux mais ma main me fait putain de mal. »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'es visiblement pas pourvu de grandes capacités mais tu tout de même représenter un risque. La Garnison doit être informée. »

« Génial, je suis vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Je suis capable de tomber sur un psychotique sous terre. »

« Mon état mental est parfaitement stable. » Répliqua le brun, visiblement vexé. Il détourna son attention de Dean et posa sa main sur le mur le plus proche. « J'appelle Uriel ».

Sa voix était extraordinairement grave et Dean sentit son mal de tête empirer, et la sensation de lourdeur revenir. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Tu as appelé quelqu'un ? Tu réalises que nous sommes tout seuls, n'est-ce pas ? Sous terre ? Depuis combien de temps tu es perdu là-dessous ? »

L'autre le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

« Je ne suis pas perdu. Maintenant, si tu pouvais garder le silence quelques instants, ta voix aigüe perturbe mon oreille interne. »

« Hey ! Ma voix n'est pas aigüe ! Elle est grave et virile. »

« SILENCE. »

« Pas autant que la tienne certes, mais quand même. » marmonna le jeune spéléologue avant d'obtempérer.

L'air satisfait, le brun se positionna devant l'entrée d'où il avait surgi, parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dean. Son stoïcisme était presque dérangeant. Il ne clignait pas assez des paupières, Dean prit mentalement note. Et puis il pourrait au moins s'assoir merde, ça donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient en garde-à-vue. Ce n'était pas une situation que Dean appréciait particulièrement. Il avait suffisamment vécu ça dans sa vie pour savoir que les gens qui se comportaient de cette manière étaient rarement des gais lurons. C'était plus des gens avec un balai dans le cul, qui rechignaient à vous rendre votre portefeuille et votre téléphone, et qui refusaient fermement de vous laisser aller aux toilettes avant la fin de la détention. Quoi que l'homme n'avait pas l'air spécialement antipathique. Il avait juste l'air… profondément non sympathique. Et donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer.

Avec précaution, Dean se dirigea vers son sac. Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas, il entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était hors de question qu'il passe le reste de sa vie dans cette cavité, comme il était hors de question qu'il quitte ladite cavité sans emporter son matériel. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas spécifiquement inquiet. Enfin si, en toute sincérité, il était inquiet. Mais il n'était pas paniqué, même s'il réalisait parfaitement que la situation était très en dehors de la normal.

Quand il eut fini, il reporta son attention sur l'inconnu. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Dean se demanda momentanément s'il pouvait être un espèce de robot ultra performant, et qu'il venait de bugger. Le gouvernement faisait toujours tout un tas de trucs bizarres, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sammy. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Le spéléologue jaugea l'autre homme du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air spécifiquement intimidant, du moins, tant qu'il ne parlait pas avec sa voix horriblement basse. Le maitriser ne devrait pas être trop difficile, même avec une main en vrac, Dean avait de l'expérience en lutte au corps à corps. Il ignora sciemment ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui décocher un coup de poing. C'était trop bizarre, ça ne pouvait pas entrer dans ses paramètres de combat.  
Il s'avança vers le brun, tout sourire.

« Hey man, je suis désolé qu'on soit parti sur de mauvaises bases, mais on pourrait, je ne sais pas, discuter, trouver un terrain d'entente, et repartir chacun de notre côté. On s'appellera, et tout. »

L'homme le dévisagea avec un air perplexe. Dean saisit sa machette et se baissa en effectuant un mouvement rotatif, avec la ferme intention de planter l'acier dans les côtes de l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui saisit le poignet avec une facilité déconcertante et l'envoya au sol d'une simple torsion de la main, sans le lâcher. Sa poigne était extraordinairement forte, et par extraordinairement Dean entendant extra-ordinairement. La force de ce mec n'était pas normale. Son expression s'était assombrie. Dean sentit ses doigts lâcher la machette sans son autorisation.

« Je répugne à utiliser la force physique mais je suis tout à fait apte à le faire. Je peux mettre fin à tes jours aussi facilement qu'à ceux d'une simple araignée, tu devrais me montrer plus de respect.

Dean s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'un nouvel homme fit son apparition, provenant de la même galerie que le brun. Il était bien plus grand, la peau foncée, et l'air encore plus sévère. Il scanna la salle avant d'arrêter son regard vers les deux hommes.

« Uriel. » salua l'homme qui retenait Dean.

« Castiel. Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Un humain, il me semble. »

« Tu n'es pas convaincu. »

« Son métabolisme se révèle plus résistant que prévu. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le dénommé Uriel s'approcha de Dean et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à son niveau. Après l'avoir étudié quelques instants, il ouvrit la bouche. Sans rien comprendre, le jeune spéléologue se retrouva recroqueviller au sol, la tête entre les mains, son cerveau l'élançant comme jamais. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
« Tu as raison, c'est étonnant. »

Castiel observa Dean, les lèvres pincées.

« Utiliser une telle fréquence n'était pas nécessaire. Tu aurais pu le tuer. »

« C'était juste une petite expérience. Et puis, il est toujours vivant, tu vois ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si on comptait qu'il le reste encore bien longtemps. »

Le visage du premier homme se ferma un peu plus, et il s'accroupit à côté de Dean avant de lui passer délicatement la main dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas la force de protester. Quand Castiel prit la parole, sa voix était moins grave que précédemment, et Dean lui en fût reconnaissant. Aussi surnaturel que cela puisse paraitre, il avait parfaitement remarqué la corrélation entre son mal de tête et la prise de parole des deux hommes.

« Tu devrais boire. Informe-moi quand tu te sentiras capable de te déplacer. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà rédigé, je le posterai dès que le troisième sera achevé, c'est à dire dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. (vous pouvez retrouvé cette fiction sur AO3)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

PS : je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à traduire cette histoire. Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

La reine des poulpes vous salue


	2. This city never sleeps at night

Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews (spécial merci aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. A l'anonyme en fait. Merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir !)

Voilà donc le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Il est un peu plus... descriptif car j'avais à introduire la petite peuplade.

Enjoy !

* * *

**This city never sleeps at night**

Dean décida de ne pas laisser trainer les choses. Tout son corps, et spécifiquement sa tête, le faisait souffrir, mais il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Et surtout, il voulait à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à là, il avait la sincère impression d'avoir traversé une faille inter dimensionnelle par accident. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il été habitué aux situations extrêmes, mais pas à _ce type_ de situations extrêmes. C'était complètement surréaliste. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait kidnapper par les aliens ou une autre merde du genre. Un moment il était tranquillement en train de faire son travail, le moment d'après il se trouvait escorté par deux hommes bizarres à travers les galeries qu'il était supposé explorer, les oreilles bourdonnant d'une manière très désagréable. Le dénommé Castiel lui jeta un regard qui pouvait s'apparenter à une sorte d'excuse. Dean ne l'aimait pas, mais par rapport à l'autre, il était incontestablement un ange.

Ils lui avaient laissé sa machette, ce qui vexa profondément le spéléologue. Ils le traitaient comme s'il était sans défense, comme s'il n'était absolument pas dangereux. A vrai dire, il ne l'était vraisemblablement pas, dangereux. Pas face à eux en tout cas. Les deux hommes étaient clairement plus forts que lui, et avec leur espèce de super pouvoir sonore, Dean ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Mais quand même. Ils auraient au moins pu le désarmer, pour préserver sa fierté. Fierté qui était particulièrement mise à mal à cet instant. Entre sa main en morceaux qu'il pressait contre sa poitrine en se déplaçant et son cerveau qui sonnait comme un tambour, il se sentait vraiment comme une loque. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre longtemps avant de se mettre en route avec les deux hommes, et le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Les efforts qu'il déployait pour placer un pied devant l'autre sans se retenir à la paroi du tunnel étaient surhumains. Et vu les regards concernés que lui jetaient l'homme aux yeux bleus, il échouait lamentablement à cacher son état. Dean l'insultait mentalement pour passer le temps. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui s'il était comme ça, c'était un peu tard pour avoir l'air désolé. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était s'allonger, dormir, et se réveiller dans son lit en train de se faire engueuler par Sammy parce qu'il avait encore omis d'acheter des légumes.

Il se retrouva effectivement bientôt allongé, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait voulu. Les galeries se rétrécissaient et les trois hommes devaient maintenant se déplacer en rampant ou à quatre pattes pour passer. En temps normal, Dean appréciait plutôt cette partie de l'expédition, mais là, l'étroitesse des conduits rendaient juste sa situation encore plus inconfortable. Il se trouvait entre les deux hommes, Castiel ouvrant la marche, dans la mesure où on pouvait appeler ça une marche, et Uriel la fermait. Les deux hommes se déplaçaient avec une étrange facilité, comme si la roche n'était pourvue d'aucune aspérité, et qu'ils se contentaient juste de… glisser dessus. Ce n'était pas le cas de Dean qui associait une réelle difficulté à se mouvoir avec un manque flagrant de coopération. Sa vitesse ne convenait visiblement pas à Uriel qui se rapprochait de plus en plus pour le pousser à accélérer.

« Hey sweety, mon cul n'est pas ouvert à toute proposition donc j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de me coller comme ça, tente ta chance avec ton collègue de devant, tu pourras peut-être extraire le balai qu'il a entre les jambes. »

Uriel poussa un grognement menaçant mais Castiel lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et il recula pour s'adapter au rythme de Dean.

« Je te conseille de ne pas le provoquer. De ne pas nous provoquer. Je suis la seule chose qui le retient de s'attaquer à ta boite crânienne, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu de reconnaissance. Et d'instinct de survie. »

« Désolé, mon instinct de survie a déposé le bilan depuis que je suis tombé sur vous. Ton pote a dit lui-même que me garder en vie ne constituait pas un projet à long terme. Je peux bien profiter de mes derniers instants avant que vous me m'emmeniez je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. Vous n'êtes pas cannibales au moins ? J'ai beaucoup de respect pour la nourriture, mais je préfère ne pas faire partie de cette catégorie. »

« Se nourrir de ses semblables est un pêcher. » marmonna Castiel en guise de réponse.

« Et bien dans ce cas, j'espère que je fais partie de vos semblables, hein ? »

« J'espère aussi. »

La réponse ne rassura en rien le jeune spéléologue qui s'abstint de parler pendant un long moment.

Le naturel reprit néanmoins le dessus dès que le silence eut permis au mal de tête du jeune homme de se dissiper complètement. Castiel eut l'air de se résigner, se contentant de plisser les yeux d'un air mi-perplexe mi-exaspéré à chaque remarque ou question du spéléologue, gardant résolument le silence en refusant de rentrer dans son jeu. De son côté, Uriel semblait contenir sa rage de plus en plus difficilement et Dean se demanda s'il pouvait se montrer suffisamment insupportable pour que l'homme finisse par désobéir à ce qui semblait être son supérieur. Il fut interrompu dans son expérience lorsque Castiel les conduisit au bord d'une rivière qui surgissait d'entre les roches. Le brun se tourna vers Dean.

« Es-tu capable de nager ? »

« Non. »

C'était un mensonge. Il savait bien évidemment nager, c'était une compétence qui se révélait bien trop souvent nécessaire dans le domaine de la spéléologie, à son grand regret. Mais d'une part il n'avait pas confiance en ces deux hommes, d'autre part il espérait qu'ils le jetteraient à l'eau pour qu'il se noie, ce qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir tranquillement en suivant la rivière. Malheureusement, sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Uriel avait l'air aussi satisfait que son stoïcisme le lui permettait.  
« C'est triste. Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu sais au moins comment retenir ton souffle. »

L'homme le saisit par le bras et se jeta dans la rivière sans laisser le temps à Dean de poser la moindre question. Le jeune homme se retrouva sous l'eau sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir son souffle avant le saut et n'eut le réflexe d'arrêter de respirer que lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau s'infiltrer dans sa gorge et lui brûler les poumons. La sensation était horriblement douloureuse et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était fait plus ou moins kidnappé, il commença à paniquer. Il avait besoin de respirer. Maintenant. Il avait besoin de tousser, d'expulser l'eau de ses poumons, de le remplacer par de l'air, de l'oxygène. Il sentit sa petite bouteille d'oxygène taper contre ses côtes alors qu'Uriel l'entrainait plus profond. Si seulement il pouvait l'attraper. La poigne de l'homme était trop puissante, et le cerveau du spéléologue trop embrumé par le manque d'oxygène pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de se dégager. La panique qui grandissait en lui balaya toute pensée rationnelle et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, gâchant le peu d'oxygène encore dans ses poumons et ralentissant leur progression. Il perdit connaissance au moment même où ils percèrent la surface, avalant une gorgée d'eau supplémentaire.

A sa plus grande surprise, il se réveilla. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que ses deux charmants camarades n'en profitent pour l'achever. Il fût étonné de constater qu'il n'était pas aux portes du Paradis, mais bel et bien sur terre. Enfin, sous terre, corrigea-t-il. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas le Paradis, qu'il était mort quelques heures plus tôt pendant la descente et que les deux hommes le conduisaient en Enfer. Dean fit une liste mentale de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans sa vie et se dit que cette solution était tout à fait plausible. Il finit par arrêter de divaguer quand les sensations physiques le rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Ses poumons, qui étaient jusqu'à là les seuls organes qui ne le faisaient pas souffrir, brûlaient atrocement et il mit un temps infini avant de réussir à reprendre un souffle régulier.

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses. »

Dean grimaça au son de la voix, portant la main à sa tête douloureuse. C'était le dénommé Castiel qui avait parlé, derrière lui, Uriel tentait d'aborder un air plus ou moins contrit et totalement forcé.

« Oh man… Vous me faites vivre la pire journée de ma vie, vraiment. Où que vous m'emmeniez, j'espère qu'il y a des quantités irraisonnables de doliprane disponibles, et dans l'idéal quelques bières, histoire que ma tête raisonne pour quelque chose. »

« Uriel s'est un peu emporté, tu as perdu connaissance. »

« Je m'en étais aperçu merci bien. La prochaine fois que vous essayez de me tuer, faites le proprement s'il-vous-plait, je commence vraiment à fatiguer là. »

« ça viendra. » marmonna Uriel.

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir.

« T'ôter la vie n'était pas notre objectif. Ce passage était simplement nécessaire pour atteindre la ville. Je suis désolé qu'il se soit passé de cette façon. »  
« Excuses acceptées. » marmonna Dean et se redressant. Quelque chose d'intéressant l'avait interpellé. « La ville ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi à planter des maisons dans ces putains de grottes ? Je suis Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Nous n'avons rien planté, nous nous sommes installés. Il y a longtemps. Et le fait que tu sois Alice me semble hautement improbable. Tu es indubitablement un homme. »

« Au moins une chose normale dans ce monde… Vous voulez dire que vous vivez ici ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Non, oubliez mes questions, l'important est : qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« La Cène répondra à tes questions. » répondit le brun sans grande conviction. « Tu te trouves ici pour que nous décidions ce que nous devons faire de toi, au vue du danger que tu peux représenter pour notre famille. »

« Man. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le paon en soulignant à quel point tu es beau et fort par rapport à moi. Quel danger je suis supposé représenter ? »

« Je ne me suis pas permis de faire un quelconque commentaire sur l'aspect esthétique de nos physiques respectifs. » répondit l'homme en pinçant les lèvres, l'air mal à l'aise. « Et la menace que tu peux représenter n'est pas de cet ordre. »

« La menace, c'est sa grande gueule. » marmonna Uriel. « Tu ne sais rien sur nous ? Parfais, on aimerait garder ça comme ça. Or, les singes de votre espèce ont la désagréable tendance de mettre leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas et de ne pas savoir se taire. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma. S'il voulait que ces deux-là le pensent capable de garder le silence, l'idéal serait peut-être déjà de commencer par _garder le silence_.

Le dénommé Castiel sembla remarqué l'effort et esquissa ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire d'encouragement. Dean lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, et le brun reprit immédiatement son expression fermée habituelle. Il fit un vague geste de la main en direction de quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Dean.

« Nous entrons dans la cité. Les chances que tu suives ce conseil sont minces, mais je te le donne quand même : tâche de garder le silence. Nous n'avons rien de spécifique contre les humains, mais nous n'avons rien non plus de spécifique en leur faveur. Tente de rester discret. »

Le jeune spéléologue l'ignora et se retourna dans la direction indiquée pour voir la fameuse cité où on l'avait conduit.

Il était assez déçu. Etant fermement persuadé être passé dans un univers parallèle, il s'attendait plus à découvrir quelque chose… d'impressionnant. Impressionnant comment, ça, il n'était pas difficile. De la ville cachée futuriste à la mer secrète de Jules Vernes en passant par la cité perdue d'Atlantis, il était ouvert à tout. Un truc original, des ruines incas, n'importe. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi normal. Bon, bien entendu, l'endroit était beau et particulier. La cavité était étonnamment grande, des stalagmites et des stalactites surgissaient de partout, formant parfois des ponts entre le sol et le plafond de la caverne. La rivière souterraine qu'ils avaient suivie provenant d'une importante cascade s'écoulant le long d'une des parois qui abritaient un nombre très important de niches de différentes tailles. Leur profondeur était impossible à deviner mais les petites échelles de pierre et de bois qui permettaient d'y accéder ne laissaient aucun doute planer sur leur fonction d'habitation. Un carré de plantes blanchâtres poussait sur un des bords de la rivière qui traversait toute la grotte avant de disparaitre à travers le passage qui leur avait permis d'accéder à l'endroit. Ça pouvait paraitre impressionnant pour des gens normaux, mais du fait de son métier, Dean avait déjà visité des dizaines d'endroits similaires. Mise à part le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il tombait dans une cavité habitée par des gens vaguement humains. Mais ça restait décevant. Ils auraient pu avoir au moins un château ou quelques dinosaures, histoire que les pauvres spéléologues qu'ils capturaient rentabilisent leur malheur.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

« Joli caverne. »

« Merci. »

La réponse de Castiel était dépourvue de toute ironie et Dean sentit presque en lui une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les gens qui ne comprenaient pas le sarcasme, les taquiner n'était pas drôle, ça faisait juste de la peine, et ça donnait envie de s'excuser.

Ils se remirent en route. La perspective d'être bientôt arrivé à destination reboosta Dean bien que ce qui l'attendait là-bas n'était probablement pas quelque chose d'agréable. Il aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter de ça plus tard. La seule pensée qui l'habitait pour le moment était qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa main, qui était toujours cassée et exprimait sa désapprobation vis-à-vis du petit parcours souterrain qu'elle avait eu à endurer en faisant un mal de chien. Il avait brièvement envisagé de la bander, mais avec une seule main valide, il aurait eu à demander l'aide de l'un des deux hommes, et il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une ou deux petites fractures pour qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités.

Ils croisèrent des gens, et Dean trouva sa situation encore plus surréaliste. Une partie de lui avait continué tout du long à se raccrocher à la possibilité qu'il ait simplement été kidnappé par des psychopathes particulièrement puissants, mais là, dans l'espèce de ville souterraine, face à des habitants qui le regardaient d'un air curieux, même la partie la plus extrêmement rationnelle de son cerveau ne pouvait nié la réalité de sa situation. Il avait bel et bien été récupéré par des êtres probablement pas exactement humains qui vivaient sous terre, possédaient une voix capable de briser des os et n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement heureux de sa présence dans les galeries.

Sans y prendre garde, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Castiel. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était la première personne qu'il avait croisé, peut-être parce qu'il était parvenu à se montrer un poil plus compatissant qu'Uriel, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste que, malgré l'absence totale de sympathie qu'il lui portait, cet homme était ce qui pouvait le plus constituer un soutien dans le futur, aussi infime soit-il.

Arrivés au pied d'une des échelles qui conduisait jusqu'aux divers cavités qui perçaient le mur de la cascade, Castiel et Uriel se mirent légèrement à l'écart après avoir donné à Dean pour instruction de ne pas bouger. Il les contempla se disputer silencieusement quelques instants avant de laisser glisser son regard glisser autour de lui. Le mal de tête s'était intensifié depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la… ville ? cité ? ruche ? il ne savait pas comment qualifié l'endroit. Ruche semblait bien. Les alcôves dans le mur y faisaient penser, tout comme le bourdonnement produit par les voix graves des habitants qui commentaient son arrivée. C'était probablement ce brouhaha qui causait son mal de tête. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient pas besoin de le tuer, son cerveau rendrait l'âme tout seul.

Il sortit de son sac une tablette d'anti-douleur et avala deux comprimés, espérant que cela serait suffisant. Son regard tomba sur une grande femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui le regardait avec intérêt. Il lui lança un regard séducteur, et elle tourna immédiatement les talons, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années à peine à sa suite. Il garda le sourire. Même ici, il pouvait trouver quelques séduisantes mères célibataires.

« La peine encourue pour l'imposition de propos ou comportements à connotation sexuelle envers une personne ayant exprimé son absence d'intérêt est la lapidation. » l'informa une voix grave à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Hey ! je l'ai juste _regardée_ » s'offusqua Dean. « Et ne surgis pas derrière moi sans prévenir comme ça. »

« Ça ne lui a manifestement pas plu, donc ne recommence pas. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je sais me tenir quand même. Et ne reste pas aussi près de moi comme ça, je suis sûre que ça rentre dans votre définition de harcèlement sexuel. Personal space man. »

Castiel recula d'un pas, et Dean remarqua qu'Uriel avait disparu.

« Où est le Mister Hide ? »

« Il est allé faire part à la Cène de notre découverte. En attendant qu'il se réunisse, je vais te conduire chez Pamela. Elle devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ta main. »

Dean songea à protester, mais un coup d'œil à sa peau couverte de taches plus ou moins violacées l'en dissuada. La fierté était quelque chose d'important, mais s'il en venait à devoir se battre pour fuir, autant être dans le meilleur état possible. Et si ces gens étaient suffisamment stupides pour soigner les personnes qu'ils prévoyaient de trucider plus tard, c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

La cavité qui servait visiblement d'infirmerie se trouvait au niveau du sol, ce qui était, de l'avis de Dean, un choix parfaitement censé, étant donné que monter une échelle d'une seule main alors qu'on était bardé de lourd matériel d'escalade était un sport relativement difficile. L'entrée de la grotte était relativement petite, mais l'intérieur était bien plus grand qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Et surtout bien mieux meublé que l'allure de la ruche laissait croire. Il y a avait des armoires sur toute la longueur de la paroi de droite, des chaises et des tables au centre de la caverne et des lits soigneusement alignés à gauche. Une femme séduisante aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Hello boys ! Alors, c'est toi dont toute la ville parle ? Tu t'es retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment hein ? »

Dean hocha la tête, surpris. La femme, probablement Pamela, parlait normalement. Au sens où sa voix ne raisonnait pas comme un tambour à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle parlait sur une fréquence normal, et non pas horriblement bas comme Castiel et le reste des personnes qu'il avait croisées jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sembla remarquer l'étonnement de Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je suis très doué avec ma gorge chéri, je peux faire beaucoup de choses. Parler comme un humain par exemple. Va t'assoir sur une chaise, j'arrive pour te rafistoler. »

Pendant que Dean obtempérait, elle adopta une fréquence de voix plus basse pour discuter avec Castiel qui paraissait vouloir se trouver absolument n'importe où sauf à cet endroit précis.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, et Pamela se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine de celle de Dean.

« Enchanté mon grand, je m'appelle Pam, je suis la guérisseuse de cette grande famille. Je peux aussi te lire ton avenir, si tu es intéressé. Ne cherche pas les ennuis avec moi, je suis plus que capable de me défendre, et de toute façon, le reste de la ville mettrait ta tête à prix dans la seconde. Idem si tu t'approches de ma fille. Notre charmant ami aux yeux bleus ici présent m'a informé que tu avais été un peu amoché pendant le voyage, donc fais-moi un topo. Où es-tu blessé ? »

« Pas ici. » répondit stoïquement le spéléologue alors que la main de la jeune femme remontait le long de sa cuisse.

« Comme c'est dommage. » répliqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Castiel qui avait l'air aussi mal-à-l'aise que possible. « Rends-toi utile et prépare-lui un lit veux-tu ? Tu serais un ange. Merci. Bon, à présent… »

« Dean. »

« A présent, Dean, fais-moi un bilan des dégâts. »

« Ma main est en morceaux et quelqu'un a décidé de monter un orchestre de batteries à l'intérieur de mon crâne sans prendre la peine de me demander l'autorisation depuis que tes deux amis se sont mis à me crier dessus. A part ça, tout est bon. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta main. Pour la tête, je ne peux rien faire. Tu es encore vivant, donc je suppose que tu survivras, faudra juste prendre sur toi. »

Elle se leva pour aller récupérer du matériel en bas d'une étagère.

« Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me répéter ça. D'accord, votre timbre de voix est absolument horrible, mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça ! »

« Oh, sweety ! Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de te mettre au courant n'est-ce pas ? Je leur expliquerais plus tard comment un gentleman est supposé se comporter. Pour être tout à fait sincère, tu ne devrais même pas nous _entendre_ quand on parle normalement. L'oreille humaine n'est pas faite pour percevoir les infrasons. Tu devrais être en train de vider ton estomac dans un coin sans comprendre pourquoi à l'heure qu'il est. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas d'explication. Tu es juste chanceux. »

« Infrason… C'est comme le truc qu'utilise les chauves-souris n'est-ce pas ? »

« Raté. Ça, ce sont les ultrasons. Nous on est de l'autre côté du spectre sonore. Mais le but n'est pas de te faire un cours là-dessus. Retiens juste que c'est une fréquence produite par les tremblements de terre et autres joyeusetés, et que c'est un son qui traverse les solides. Donc ne cherche pas à attaquer quelqu'un dans une pièce vide, on l'entendra s'il appelle à l'aide. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

« Et cette fameuse fréquence, elle peut casser les os. »

« Evidemment. J'ai dit qu'elle traversait les solides, mais ça ne se fait pas sans faire de dégâts. Un petit organisme fragile comme le tien peut facilement être réduit en miette. Ta résistance est d'ailleurs étonnante. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? »

« Des Enkelis. Mais je suppose que ça ne t'avance pas à grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

« Désolée mon ami, mais je ne peux pas t'aider plus. Tu saurais décrire la race humaine ? Il faudra que tu constates par toi-même. En attendant, tâche de ne vexer personne. Et ne frappe rien avec cette main-là. » conclut-elle en nouant le bandage.

Durant leur petite discussion, elle avait massé délicatement les os meurtris, faisant grimacer Dean de douleur, appliqué une pâte bizarre sur toute la surface de la peau et enveloppé le membre dans un épais bandage. Elle semblait assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Le spéléologue s'apprêtait à la remercier avant qu'elle ne le stoppe.

« Je n'ai pas fini ! Va t'allonger. »

« Il n'a pas le temps, il doit me suivre. »

Uriel venait d'entrer dans la salle, l'air encore plus antipathique qu'auparavant. Dean était certain qu'il prenait soin de rendre sa voix la plus grave possible pour lui bousiller le cerveau encore plus. Pamela semblait d'accord avec cette théorie.

« Ne parle pas comme ça ici Uriel. Mon patient, mes décisions. Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez crié dessus. »

« Et alors ? »

« Vous lui avez peut-être provoqué des dommages internes, je dois vérifier ça. »

« C'est un problème ? »

« Oui. Notamment si on souhaite qu'il ne meurt pas. »

« Et si jamais on souhaitait justement le contraire ? »

« Si vous voulez le découper en morceaux après et gâcher tout mon travail, faites comme bon vous semble. En attendant, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, et ce garçon ne sortira pas d'ici avant que je ne l'ai décidé. Libre à toi d'aller demander à la Cène de changer ma volonté, mais je doute de ton succès. On ne m'effraie pas facilement. Maintenant, tais-toi ou sors. »

L'homme s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Castiel prit la parole.

« Uriel, sors. Va prévenir Hester que je lui confie la direction de la patrouille le temps que je m'occupe de cette situation. » Après que l'homme eut obtempéré, il se tourna vers Dean. « Nous ne prévoyons pas de te découper en morceaux, si cette information peut te soulager. »

« Quel soulagement ! » ironisa Dean. « Je me sens complètement rassuré sur mon avenir maintenant, merci beaucoup. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus de renseignements. Uriel ne m'a pas fait part de ce qu'il se passait au conseil. »

« Bon mon beau. » Le coupa Pam. « Je dois travailler à retaper ce garçon, donc arrête de détourner ton attention tu veux bien ? »

Castiel ferma la bouche et resta immobile, droit comme un « i » le regard fuyant. Dean se demanda pourquoi il prenait la peine de rester ici. Le surveiller était inutile. Une course poursuite dans des souterrains était totalement impossible donc il n'avait pas de grandes chances de pouvoir s'échapper. Ce gars devait bien avoir des trucs à faire, comme… il n'en avait aucune idée. Des trucs de gens qui vivent dans des grottes. Creuser des trous, capturer des spéléologues et récolter des champignons, des activités de ce genre. Il se maudit d'être redescendu après l'éboulement. A l'heure qu'il est, il pourrait être dans le refuge, en train de déguster un café brulant au lieu de se faire tripoter par une ravissante brune aux mains baladeuses. Pas qu'il soit contre ce genre de choses, mais quand même. La situation le mettait un tantinet mal à l'aise.

Pamela finit par s'écarter, concluant que Dean semblait en parfaite condition physique, et qu'il pouvait aller faire ce que bon lui semblerait. La nouvelle n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Castiel.

« Peut-il rester ici ? Je n'ai pas eu d'instructions sur ce sujet, et je crains qu'Uriel ne… »

« Pas de problème. Mais s'il commet de quelconques dégâts, ce sera sur ta note. »

« Merci. »

« Attendez, je dois rester ici ? Vous n'avez pas une sombre fosse qui vous sert de cachot quelque part ? Non pas que je regrette hein. Mais ça aurait semblé plus logique. »

« Nous n'avons pas de… sombre fosse, non. »

« Où est-ce que vous mettez vos criminels et tout ça alors ? »

« Le problème ne s'est jamais présenté. » trancha Castiel. « Sur ce, je dois aller accomplir mon devoir, la Cène doit attendre. Ne provoque pas de catastrophes, je serai de retour avant que tu ne sois convoqué. »

Les deux… comment Pamela les avait appelé déjà ? Enkelis ? quittèrent la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Dean resta sur le lit, sa main blessée reposant sur ses genoux. _Le problème ne s'est jamais présenté_. Il ignorait si cela signifiait que la ruche était une société parfaite ou si les déviants ne restaient juste pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que le besoin de trouver un endroit pour les retenir ne se fasse sentir. Selon la réponse à cette question, l'avenir qui se présentait à lui serait plus ou moins joyeux. Il saisit son sac et entreprit de déballer ses affaires dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. En réalité, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait rien, mais ça avait l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit, et pendant ce temps-là, il pouvait éviter de penser au fait qu'il se trouver à des centaines de mètres sous terre, entourer de gens qui communiquaient par infrason et qui avait à son égard des pensées pas tout à fait bienveillante.

Il s'attaqua sans grande conviction à une barre énergétique insipide. Jésus, il donnerait vraiment n'importe quoi pour un bon hamburger fait maison et une bière fraiche. C'était vraiment le seul point négatif de ses expéditions, la nourriture. Enfin, ça, et les kidnappings par des espèces inconnues, aussi. Mais c'était moins courant. Un plat contenant quelque chose qui était indubitablement des frites apparu dans son champ de vision. Il en enfourna une dans sa bouche sans même réfléchir. Si son cerveau malmené lui jouait des tours, autant en profiter. Tout en mâchant avec enthousiasme, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'une jeune fille blonde qui le fixait d'un air amusé.

« Je me doutais que ce serait bien accueilli. »

Sa voix était grave, mais pas autant que celles des autres. On voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour la garder à une fréquence acceptable. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Le mal de tête s'était légèrement dissipé depuis que plus personne ne parlait dans son environnement proche, même si la sensation d'oppression perdurait, et il préférait profiter de ce silence qui ne durerait sans doute pas. Il lança à la jeune fille un sourire éclatant avant de se resservir.

« Merci ! Tu es un ange. »

Elle rit.

« Je m'appelle Jess, Jessica. Je suis la fille de Pamela. » Elle se figea un moment. « Ma voix est bonne ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à la percher comme ma mère le fait. »

« C'est parfait, c'est parfait. Vous pouvez tous parler normalement ? ça pourrait m'éviter des mal de crâne. »

« Pour nous, ce n'est pas parler normalement. Et non, seules certaines filles arrivent à produire des sons suffisamment aigus pour imiter votre voix. Mais personne ne se donne beaucoup de mal. Pense que ta voix est aussi désagréable pour nous que la nôtre l'est pour toi. Bon, pas aussi douloureuse, c'est sûr. Simplement… C'est comme si un moustique volait autour de ton oreille. C'est très irritant. Ne le prend pas mal hein ! »

Dean finit le plat de frites silencieusement. Ça n'avait pas été dit méchamment, mais en quelques phrases, il avait été traité de fillette et de moustique. Il était vaguement vexé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réengager la conversation, Castiel entra dans la caverne et Jess s'éclipsa.

« La Cène souhaite te rencontrer. »

Dean le fixa droit dans les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Elle a rendez-vous ? Je sais que mon joli visage attire plein de gens, mais je ne peux pas accorder des interviews à n'importe qui. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec la Cène. C'est un conseil qui réunit les douze dirigeants de la cité. Ton sort dépendra de leur décision, donc je te conseille de prendre les choses au sérieux. Ils n'ont pas tous un sens de l'humour aussi élaboré qu'Uriel ou moi. Une parole mal placée pourrait les conduire à te faire taire de manière définitive. »

« Tu sais comment rassurer les gens toi, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Dean avant d'obtempérer. Pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Plus vite cette histoire de scène ou il ne savait quoi serait terminée, plus vite il pourrait trouver un moment tranquille pour élaborer un plan de fuite.  
Il attrapa son sac et suivit Castiel qui avait déjà quitté la caverne.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques.

Le chapitre 3 n'est pas tout à fait fini, les événements se déroulent plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

Je vais posté tout les 5 jours à partir de maintenant, probablement !

Encore merci d'avoir lu


	3. Even walls fall down

Bonjour !  
Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction. Les choses commencent enfin à bouger un peu. Il y a plus de dialogue que ce que je n'avais prévu.

Merci à **Marion** _(Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !)_ et** Kedralyn** _(Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je n'étais moi-même pas fan des UA avant de tomber sur une fanfiction absolument merveilleuse qui m'a fait très récemment tombée du côté obscur de la fanfiction. Et toutes des prévisions à propos de Dean vont plus ou moins se réaliser. Il a un programme chargé ;) Bonne lecture !)_ pour vos reviews ! ça m'a fait immensément plaisir !

J'espère que vous aimerez tous ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cascade.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés près de la ruche, Dean se demandait d'où provenait la lumière très faible qui empêchait la ville d'être plongée dans le noir complet. En s'approchant de la rivière il eut sa réponse. De très fines algues phosphorescentes brillaient sous la surface, près des remous provoqués par la chute d'eau. Leur lumière se répercutait sur les murs humides de l'immense grotte, l'illuminant suffisamment pour que les principaux détails du lieu soit visible. La lampe du spéléologue lui était toujours indispensable, mais cela semblait suffire aux habitants des lieux qui n'utilisaient d'éclairage qu'à l'intérieur de leur grotte. La flore souterraine était plus du domaine de son frère, mais Dean en savait assez pour déduire des algues qu'il était plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il prit mentalement note de trouver un moment pour faire des relevés et déduire sa position dès qu'il en aurait fini avec cette histoire de scène ou il ne savait quoi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la cascade, là où l'eau les éclaboussait, mouillant les vêtements de Dean qui avaient à peine eu le temps de commencer à sécher depuis leur dernière immersion, Castiel lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Il semblait mal à l'aise, presque inquiet, et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer une parole.

« Accouche ! » lâcha Dean, exaspéré.

« Je ne… oh. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Les membres de la Cène sont très stricts. Adresse-toi à eux avec respect. C'est une pratique très rare mais ils auraient le pouvoir de décider ton exécution si jamais ils jugeaient cela nécessaire. »

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. » ironisa Dean.

« Ce n'est pas un temps pour plaisanter. J'espère que tu tiens suffisamment à ta vie pour que cet entretien se passe sans incident. Je n'apprécierais pas d'avoir une part de responsabilité si quelqu'un, et ce serait très probablement toi, venait à être blesser. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai conduit ici. »

Étonnamment, la voix de Castiel ne traduisait aucune colère, mais simplement de l'anxiété, avec une pointe d'exaspération. Il s'inquiète vraiment, constata Dean, bien qu'il fut incapable de dire si l'Enkeli était inquiet pour lui ou pour les gens qu'il allait rencontrer. Dans tous les cas, il prenait cette histoire très au sérieux, et il serait peut-être prudent de faire de même. La main intacte du spéléologue glissa instinctivement jusqu'au manche de la machette qu'il portait toujours. Castiel avait parlé des douze personnes les plus importantes. Dean ne ferait probablement pas le poids face à douze supermutants. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer. Les bagarres n'étaient pas un domaine inconnu pour lui, et il était bien souvent en infériorité numérique. Il relâcha la machette et tenta de se détendre.

Castiel fit un vague geste de main en direction des eaux bouillonnantes.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de passer par la rivière, comme lors de notre arrivée ici. Je vais t'aider. Je te conseille de retenir ton souffle cette fois-ci. »

« Mec, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je sais parfaitement nager. J'avais dit le contraire parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance. Mais je peux me débrouiller par moi-même merci bien. »

Le brun eut l'air vexé mais hocha la tête.

« Préviens-moi quand tu seras prêt dans ce cas. »

Dean déposa son sac de matériel au sol, ainsi que son harnais et son baudrier dont il n'aurait vraisemblablement aucune utilité. Il ne garda avec lui que sa machette, sa boussole et une lampe de poche, déposant son casque avec le reste de ses affaires. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise comme ça. L'une des premières choses qu'on apprenait était de ne jamais enlever ses protections, et de ne jamais abandonner ses affaires. Déroger à cette règle lui donnait l'impression de mettre sa tête dans la gueule d'un lion. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner une allure normale et fit un vague signe à l'autre homme, signalant qu'il était prêt.

L'Enkeli plongea sans autre indication et Dean partit à sa suite. Il mit quelques secondes à convaincre ses paupières d'accepter de s'ouvrir malgré l'eau saturée de calcaire, et aperçut l'autre homme qui nageait vers la base de la cascade. Quand il entreprit de le rejoindre, il prit conscience d'un petit problème qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Le poids de sa combinaison de spéléologie. Le vêtement marron clair qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements étaient conçu pour qu'il puisse traverser des points d'eau en restant plus ou moins au sec, pas pour qu'il aille barboter sous une cascade. La dernière fois, il avait été trainé par Uriel, le problème ne s'était pas posé. Mais à présent, il devait se débrouiller lui-même pour d'une part ne pas couler à pic, et d'autre part suivre l'Enkeli qui était à présent hors de vue. Fais chier, pensa Dean de toutes ses forces. Ne pas pouvoir exprimer verbalement son mécontentement le frustra encore plus.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et parvint à se retourner. Castiel l'observait, sa tunique flottant autour de lui, le laissant tout à fait libre de ses mouvements. Il entraina Dean à la surface et le conduisit jusqu'à la rive.

« Peut-être devrais-tu enlever ce… vêtement. » proposa-t-il, les yeux plissés.

« Sans blague génie. »

Vexé, il enleva la combinaison. Il ne portait en dessous qu'un pantalon de sport fin et un T-shirt à manches longues Led Zeppelin absolument non réglementaire. Les deux habits étaient déjà trempés, la combinaison n'ayant pas été conçue pour être totalement étanche.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous l'eau, et ils se dirigèrent vers un tunnel sous-marin situé juste derrière le rideau d'eau. Se déplacé était à présent beaucoup plus simple mais Dean eut quelques difficultés à garder le cap lorsqu'il dût traverses les remous provoqués par la cascade. Ils émergèrent dès la fin du tunnel, qui était en réalité plus une ouverture qu'une réelle galerie, et se retrouvèrent dans un lac. Aucune algue lumineuse ne s'y était installée et Dean se félicita d'avoir pris sa lampe. Il l'utilisa pour étudier l'endroit, une petite grotte aux parois étonnamment lisses qui contenait uniquement le lac et une petite plage.

Castiel sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers une ouverture dans le mur. Il récupéra par terre une des petites soucoupes que Pam utilisait pour éclaira sa… grotte ? maison ? infirmerie ? et l'alluma à l'aide d'une pierre à feu. Vu comme il tenait le récipient avec précaution, Dean en déduisit qu'il devait contenir un liquide inflammable comme de la graisse ou de l'huile. Par curiosité, il plongea son doigt dans l'une des soucoupes encore au sol et le testa précautionneusement du bout de la langue.

Holy fuck.

Ce n'était pas de l'huile, c'était du pétrole. Indubitablement. Dean tenta de ne laisser paraitre aucune réaction. Du putain de pétrole. Où se procuraient-ils du pétrole ? Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un gisement quelconque à proximité de leur ruche ? ça pouvait changer beaucoup de choses. S'il revenait après avoir découvert une nappe de pétrole et une civilisation inconnue, il pourrait devenir genre, le spéléologue le plus _riche_et le plus _reconnu_ de tous les temps. Putain, il pourrait simplement devenir _l'homme_ le plus riche et le plus reconnu de tous les temps. Et Sammy le tuerait. Probablement. Son frère n'était pas spécifiquement tourné vers la protection de la nature ou quoi que ce soit, enfin, pas plus que son métier de biologiste ne l'exigeait, mais il n'apprécierait sans doute pas ça, le connaissant. Il avait des idées très arrêtées sur la manière dont le monde politique traitait les découvertes scientifiques, tout comme sur l'industrie pétrolière. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle de tout ça. De toute manière, Sam serait la première personne à qui il parlerait de tout ça, si par miracle il arrivait à s'en sortir vivant. En attendant, inutile de rêver de gloire, de filles et d'argent. Mieux valait se concentrer sur des trucs plus concrets, comme… sa propre survie ? Castiel, qui attendait devant le passage, l'air encore plus stressé et coincé qu'auparavant ?

Dean le rejoint avec un grand sourire rassurant.

« Bon, allons faire cet entretien. Des choses spécifiques que je dois savoir ? »

« Non. Essaie juste de te comporter comme un être civilisé. La salle où se déroule la Cène est au bout de cette galerie. »

« Attends, tu ne viens pas ? »

Castiel le fixa longuement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Dean se sentit stupide d'avoir posé la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que le brun le suive ou non ? Il était un grand garçon, il pouvait affronter une petite réunion par lui-même. L'Enkeli prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de revenir sur sa question.

« Je pourrais. » annonça-t-il avec précaution.

« Alors ne reste pas là et bouge toi. » grogna Dean, tâchant d'agir de manière aussi détendu que possible. Il n'était pas en train de demander de l'aide ou un soutien quelconque, non certainement pas. C'était juste une précaution. De ce qu'il en savait, le tunnel pouvait tout à fait finir par une fosse, ou par un cul-de sac, et Castiel pourrait juste l'enfermer là. Le prendre avec lui était une assurance qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas quelque part, simplement.

L'Enkeli ne commenta pas et ouvrit la marche. A peine cinq cents mètres plus loin, ils débouchèrent dans une salle très généreusement éclairée. Dean éteignit sa lampe et plissa les yeux pour se réhabituer à une telle luminosité. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Castiel qui avait lui aussi les yeux à moitié fermés, concluant que ce n'était donc pas normal. De la frime, probablement.

Au milieu de la grotte se dressait une très grande table sculptée directement dans la pierre. Autour, plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient assis sur des chaises en bois ou en ce qui semblait être du granite. La cavité n'était visiblement pas naturelle, et avait été creusée dans l'unique but de créer cette salle.

« Castiel. » salua un homme brun qui rappelait furieusement son père à Dean.

L'Enkeli lui répondit par un signe de tête et se plaça à l'entrée de la grotte.

Dean étudia pensivement les personnes présentes. Il n'en compta que huit. Ils n'étaient pas censés être douze ? Où étaient les autres ? Etaient-ils trop importants pour venir discuter du sort d'un pauvre petit humain ? Avaient-ils eu un empêchement ? Une soupe de champignons des cavernes toxiques peut-être. Plusieurs le regardaient avec mépris, presque avec haine. Une femme a l'air horriblement coincé lui fit signe de s'assoir. Il s'approcha d'une des chaises en bois mais resta debout. Si quoi que ce soit se passait, il voulait être prêt à réagir. Il remarqua que Castiel se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui et se sentit irrationnellement soulager. Pas qu'il comptait sur l'aide du brun ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était déjà bien d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait au moins vaguement au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

Tout le monde s'activant à le dévisager sans retenu, il fit de même. L'homme qui les avait accueillis était indubitablement le plus important, vu comme les autres interagissaient avec lui. Une femme à la peau noire et à l'air sévère semblait également être importante. La dernière personne qui le marqua était un homme blond à la peau ravagé comme s'il avait été brûlé. Ce n'était pas tant son aspect qui avait attiré les yeux de Dean que le fait qu'il se tenait en retrait, adossé à un mur, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Dean détourna instinctivement les yeux. Non pas qu'il ait peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il y avait tellement de _haine_dans ses yeux.

Les Enkelis se mirent à discuter activement entre eux, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence. Dean dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser ou tourner les talons. Il bouillonna un bon moment avant que l'homme qui les avait accueillis ne se tourne vers lui.

« Je suis Michael, voici Raphaëlle et Lucifer. » dit-il en désignant la femme à la peau noir et l'homme au visage brûlé. « Nous sommes les Évangélistes, les autres sont les apôtres. Tu es prié de répondre à toute question que nous te poserons sous peine de sanction. Présente-toi. »

Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement. Évangéliste ? Apôtre ? Vraiment ? Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Oh. C'était la Cène, pas la scène. Okay… Il était tombé dans une espèce de secte ou il ne savait trop quoi. Super. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait finir sacrifié à Jésus Christ ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, Sam serait bien plus à même de communiquer avec ces tarés. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il répondit néanmoins à la question.

« Dean Winchester. Spéléologue. » il marqua une pause puis ajouta. « Humain. »

Michael plissa les yeux.

« Es-tu quelqu'un d'important dans votre société ? »

« Dude. Si j'étais quelqu'un d'important, je ne me baladerais pas tout seul dans des galeries souterraines. Je serais sur une plage quelque part de l'autre côté de la planète en train de bronzer en buvant des cocktails. »

Sa réponse sembla laisser l'assemblée perplexe.

« Non, je ne suis pas important. » résuma-t-il

Le dénommé Lucifer leva la tête.

« Il n'est pas utile alors ? »

Quelque chose dans son ton laissait entendre que si cette affirmation était juste, la vie de Dean allait être rapidement abrégée.

Heureusement, personne ne fit attention à sa question. La femme stricte qui lui avait indiqué un siège à son arrivée prit la parole.

« Si tu n'es pas important, connais-tu quelqu'un qui le soit ? »

Le spéléologue hésita. Il avait compris que ces gens cherchaient à savoir s'il pouvait être utile, même s'il ignorait _utile en quoi_. Et il savait qu'inutile se révélait souvent synonyme de mort.

« C'est possible. » répondit-il avec précaution. « Ça dépend pourquoi. »

L'assemblée eut l'air satisfaite.

« Nous voulons créer des contacts avec votre société pour veiller à ce que vous ne veniez pas nous déranger. Vous devenez assez invasifs. Si tu connais des personnes importantes, nous pouvons te garder comme otage. »

Et voilà, forcément. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir se faire passer pour quelqu'un de vaguement important.

« Je ne suis pas suffisamment important pour que vous puissiez faire pression sur qui que ce soit en m'utilisant, désolé. » ironisa-t-il. Il aurait aimé que sa voix soit moins amère en prononçant ces mots.

« Nous verrons ça. Il y a-t-il un risque que qu'un parte à ta recherche ? »

« Plus qu'un risque, une certitude. »

Michael eut l'air ennuyé.

« Castiel, tu enverras la Garnison bloquer la galerie d'où il vient. Place ses affaires au milieu de l'éboulement, qu'il ait l'air mort. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils viennent fouiller trop loin avant d'avoir décidé de nos actions à venir.

Le brun hocha la tête, toujours silencieux, et Dean sentit un début de panique naître au creux de son ventre. Depuis son arrivée ici, il avait prévu de tenter de s'enfuir dès que possible. S'il échouait, il avait toujours l'espoir que les secours finissent par mettre la main sur lui. Mais si ces tarés faisaient s'écrouler l'entrée, s'ils le faisaient passer pour mort, ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout le faire. Il tenta malgré tout de garder son calme et son assurance.

« Alors quoi ? Vous allez me garder ici pour l'éternité ? Comment vous comptez m'utiliser comme otage si vous me faites passer pour mort ? »

« Tu parles trop. » dit Michael d'une voix soudainement bien plus grave qui envoya des pulsations douloureuse dans le cerveau de Dean, lui faisant serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles transpercent sa peau. « Ton avis n'est pas requis dans cette discussion. Tu resteras sous la surveillance d'un membre de la Garnison jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé comment nous pouvons t'utiliser. En attendant, tu devras te soumettre à un examen de la part de Pamela. Les humains ne sont pas supposés nous entendre et supporter le son de notre voix. Cela s'avère utile dans notre cas mais nous aimerions définir s'il s'agit d'une anomalie ou bien si votre race a pu évoluer. »

« Oh, pas la peine de faire des recherches, quand il s'agit de moi, c'est toujours une anomalie. »

Dean s'inquiétait un peu de ce que pouvait être un « examen ». S'il pouvait éviter la vivisection, il apprécierait, son état était déjà suffisamment mauvais comme ça.

Michael ne releva pas sa remarque.

« Tu ne seras pas autorisé à quitter l'habitation de Pamela sans être escorter. Elle te fournira de la nourriture. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité, à moins que cela ne soit ordonné par l'un des Evangélistes, personne n'est autorisé à porter atteinte à ton intégrité physique. »

« Trop tard. » rétorqua Dean en désignant sa main bandée.

L'Enkeli dirigea son regard vers Castiel avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

« Il sera puni, si cela peut te prouver notre bonne fois. »

Le spéléologue écarquilla les yeux.

« Mec non, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. »

Castiel ne s'était pas exactement bien comporté avec lui, mais il n'avait pas non plus été un connard comme Uriel. Il avait beau avoir été plus ou moins kidnappé, Dean n'avait aucune envie que qui que ce soit se retrouve dans des ennuis par sa faute. Il était assez grand pour résoudre ses problèmes tout seul. Et en toute sincérité, il était assez inquiet concernant la manière dont cette civilisation bizarre pouvait _punir_ les gens. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le découvrir, d'ailleurs. Pas en en étant témoin.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes dans la salle, mais plus personne n'adressa à parole à Dean, et il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'il se passait étant donné qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de la discussion. Comme s'il venait soudainement de se rappeler de leur existence, Michael se tourna vers eux, fit un bref geste de main en direction de la sortie, et repris sa discussion.

Castiel et Dean quittèrent la grotte avec un soulagement partagé.

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

L'Enkeli désigna la main bandée du spéléologue, visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Oh ! De rien mec. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller rapporter à la maîtresse quand quelque chose se passe. Si j'ai des comptes à régler, je suis capable de gérer ça moi-même. »

La curiosité finit pourtant par faire craquer Dean lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lac.

« Ils auraient fait quoi ? Si j'avais demandé une sanction je veux dire. »

Castiel pinça les lèvres, et porta une de ses mains à son oreille avant de la laisser retomber d'un air coupable.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas les répercussions. »

« Essaie toujours. »

Le brun marqua une longue pause, fixant l'eau.

« La désobéissance vis-à-vis d'un membre de la Cène est l'un des crimes les plus sévèrement punis. Connaissant Michael, il n'aurait pas cherché à aménager une sanction. Ils auraient probablement détruit mon appareil auditif. »

« Ils auraient quoi ?! »

La voix de Dean monta dans les aigus sous le coup de l'indignation et Castiel grimaça.

« Vivant sous terre, nous dépendons des infrasons pour détecter les éboulements et autres dangers, ainsi que pour communiquer. Perdre l'ouïe est en quelque sorte une condamnation à mort. »

« Juste parce que tu m'as abimé quelques os ? »

« La désobéissance n'est pas tolérable. »

« Techniquement, tu n'as pas désobéi. Tu m'as explosé la main avant qu'ils ne me déclarent intouchable. »

« Oui. C'est pour cela que je peux encore t'entendre piailler. Mais si je faisais ça maintenant, les apôtres n'hésiteraient pas et personne ne protesterait. On ne désobéit pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est inutile de me demander de te laisser t'enfuir ou de ne pas faire s'écrouler l'entrée par laquelle tu es arrivé, comme tu t'apprêtes à faire. »

Sans laisser à Dean le temps de répliquer, l'Enkeli plongea. Dean poussa un juron et partit à sa suite. Le brun n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le succès de son plaidoyer, mais il se devait au moins d'essayer. Quand il fit surface, Castiel était déjà en train de ramasser le casque et le sac que le spéléologue avait laissé près de la rivière. Il tendit ce dernier à Dean.

« Prends ce qui t'es nécessaire, le reste sera enseveli sous l'éboulement. »

« Cas, mec, s'il-te-plait. Je ne te demande pas de m'aider à m'enfuir, ou de ne pas bloquer la sortie. Juste de ne pas les laisser croire que je suis mort. »

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ma place de prendre ce type de décisions. »

« J'ai un petit frère putain ! J'ai un petit frère qui va penser que je suis mort ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça maintenant ! Il a déjà traversé suffisamment de choses, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Ce qu'il se passe ne dépend pas de tes capacités, tu n'y peux rien. »

« Bien sûr que si j'y peux ! Si je n'avais pas décidé de faire cette putain d'expédition, si je n'avais pas décidé de faire cette putain d'expédition_tout seul_. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct quand il m'a prévenu pour ce putain d'éboulement, si j'avais fait demi-tour comme tout autre personne raisonnable l'aurait fait, il n'aurait pas à traverser ça. »

« Tu peux prévoir les éboulements. » L'Enkeli ne semblait pas spécialement surpris par cette information. « Ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose que pas toi plus qu'un autre n'aurait pu prévoir. »

« Il va se retrouver tout seul. Il va me détester pour ça. »

Dean réalisa vaguement qu'il n'était plus en train d'essayer de convaincre le brun de l'aider. Il était juste purement et simplement en train de paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sam. Il avait haï son père de ses forces quand son père était mort, les laissant voués à eux-mêmes. Il ne voulait pas que Sam le déteste comme ça. La panique se transforma en colère.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ! Si je disparais, il n'aura plus personne ! »

« Je peux parfaitement comprendre ça. »

« Quoi, ton frère a déjà disparu en t'abandonnant derrière lui ? » Le ton était acide.

L'expression de l'Enkeli resta neutre mais quelque chose s'était fermé dans ses yeux.

« Nous sommes tous une Famille. Tous ceux de ma race sont considérés comme mes frères et sœurs. Chaque perte est douloureuse, et elles sont nombreuses. »

« Ce n'est pas comparable. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang ? ça ne fait aucune différence. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas attaché à tout le monde avec la même intensité, mais il en est de même dans une fratrie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas le meilleur ami de chacun de tes frères. Certaines morts t'affectent plus que d'autres. Mais elles t'affectent toutes. Et elles ne t'affectent certainement pas moins juste parce que vous n'êtes pas membres de la même famille. »

Dean repensa à son demi-frère, Adam. Ils étaient liés par le sang, mais ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois. Quand il avait appris son décès, il avait été triste, bien entendu. Mais le sentiment n'avait rien de comparable avec la douleur qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine quand Benny était mort. Il ne trouva rien à répondre à Castiel. Celui-ci eut l'air de remarquer quelque chose car son expression s'adoucit.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui. Mon frère a effectivement disparu avant d'être considéré comme mort. Ce n'était pas mon frère par le sang, mais ça ne change rien. J'ai été dans la situation dans laquelle va se retrouver ton frère. Il ne te détestera pas. »

Le spéléologue hocha la tête. Le ton du brun était trop sincère pour qu'il se permette une des remarques blessantes qu'il aurait invariablement lancé à quiconque oserait se comparer à Sam.

« Je suis désolé. Pour ton frère. »

Il saisit son sac et ils se mirent en route vers la ruche. Castiel marchait à ses côtés, l'air pensif.

« Nous avions un langage secret, avec ce frère. » lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Je suppose que c'est une chose courante. Entre les frères et les amis je veux dire. J'ai toujours espéré que s'il était toujours en vie, il pourrait me faire un signe. Juste pour que je sache qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il… se préoccupait de moi. Ce n'est jamais arrivé bien sûr. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de réellement comprendre ce que l'Enkeli pouvait insinuer. Le brun désigna le sac.

« Ce que tu mets dedans sera vérifié par les membres de la Cène, bien entendu. Nous savons tous lire, évidemment. Mais vous avez une manie de noter plein d'observations compliquées en géologie que nous ne comprenons pas. Je doute que quiconque s'embête à étudier avec attention ce genre de renseignements. »

Un poids dont il n'avait pas remarqué l'existence disparut dans la poitrine de Dean.

Personne ne prononça un mot tout le reste du trajet. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant la caverne de Pamela que Castiel reprit la parole.

« Tu as le temps de préparer tes affaires. Je passerais demain pour les récupérer et te présenter le soldat qui sera chargé de ta surveillance. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir d'aider. La Cène ne t'a pas dit exactement toute la vérité concernant les raisons pour lesquelles nous te gardons ici. Nous ne _voulons_ pas créer des contacts avec votre race. Nous le _devons_. L'extension de votre civilisation menace la nôtre, et plusieurs de nos membres ont déjà perdu la vie à cause de cela. Les membres de la Cène n'étaient que huit, mais personne n'était absent. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. » Il marqua une pause. « Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir l'autorisation de te parler de ça. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes. Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Tu en as déjà fait plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. »

L'Enkeli hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Alors que Pam venait à sa rencontre, Dean le héla.

« Cas ? Merci. »

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.

J'ai décidé de faire un petit point info sur les infrasons, si jamais ça vous intéresse. ça peut toujours être utile.

« _Les principaux effets biologiques que les infrasons peuvent générer : Cela va des troubles diffus (nausées, céphalées, difficultés de concentration) jusqu'à des accidents très graves (comme des hémorragies internes provoquées par la mise en vibration des organes) lorsque le niveau dépasse les 125 dB. Outre les effets biologiques qu'ils engendrent, les IS peuvent être à l'origine de problèmes techniques importants et même d'accidents graves. Lorsqu'ils se propagent à grande vitesse dans les matériaux solides, ils peuvent provoquer des dommages importants dans toutes sortes de dispositifs, notamment en endommageant des connexions, en provoquant des ruptures de soudures ou en générant des fissures_. »

(les liens ne marchant pas sur fanfiction, il faut aller sur AO3 (même pseudo même titre d'histoire, même fin de chapitre) si vous voulez la source de ce texte, et un lien vers une vidéo youtube vous faisant écouter de merveilleux infrasons.)

La suite devrait paraitre dans 5 jours.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis *\o/*


	4. Things we'll never see again

Hello !  
Voilà, le nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu (mais c'était la première de supernatural donc...)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Castiel mit plus de temps à revenir que Dean ne l'avait escompté.

Après qu'il ait séparé les affaires qu'il voulait conserver de celle qu'il devrait abandonner dans l'éboulement, le jeune homme eut le temps de s'installer dans la cavité que Pamela lui avait assigné, à l'intérieur de sa grotte. Employer un vocabulaire géologique pour parler des habitations des Enkelis le perturbait vraiment, mais il ne savait pas quoi utiliser d'autre. « Grotte » et « Galeries » faisaient bien trop primitif, mais il n'avait pas d'autres moyens de les qualifiés. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'explorer la ruche en détail, mais de ce qu'il pouvait constater du lieu où il se trouvait, la ville était plutôt moderne, au vu du peu de moyens que ses habitants avaient à disposition. Tous les meubles étaient solides, leurs contours bien réguliers comme s'ils avaient été fait en usine. Chaque surface était soigneusement sculptée de motifs complexes. Jess lui avait assuré que tout le mobilier avait été intégralement réalisé à la main par des membres de la communauté. Elle s'était elle-même occupée des motifs de chaque lit que contenait l'infirmerie de sa mère. Celui de Dean comportait diverses scènes du Petit Chaperon Rouge, ce qui laissa le spéléologue perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une pièce contenant une large bibliothèque.

« Oh ça ? Oui, ça fait partie de la liste des objets que les membres de la Garnison doivent rapporter pendant leurs expéditions. » s'était contenté de répondre Jess quand il l'avait interrogée sur le sujet. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Castiel était membre… chef même, de la fameuse Garnison. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande des éclaircissements.

Il s'était résigné à abandonner ses instruments de mesure, mais il profita de son temps libre pour s'en servir, essayant de se localiser d'après les souvenirs de son trajet. Il en déduisit qu'il était plus profond que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, mais moins que les algues bioluminescentes ne l'avaient laissé croire. Par contre, il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin de la sortie que ce qu'il espérait. Il aurait dû passer moins de temps à râler et plus du temps à mémoriser son trajet quand il s'était fait capturer. Après avoir longuement hésité, il ne marqua pas ses conclusions dans le journal de son père. C'était là qu'il avait décidé d'inscrire le message pour Sam, et il voulait éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur l'objet lors de la fouille. Le carnet était un objet de famille, c'était la seule chose que son frère récupérerait invariablement. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait l'idée de le lire, et qu'il se souviendrait du langage qu'ils avaient inventé ensemble lorsque Sammy avait neuf ans. Son frère en avait maintenant vingt-cinq, et Dean ne se sentit jamais aussi vieux qu'en tentant de se remémorer leur code, maudissant son lui du passé pour avoir mis au point un moyen de communication aussi peu pratique.

Ils avaient basé leur langage sur les célèbres céréales Lucky Charm, chaque forme de guimauve et de céréale représentant une lettre de l'alphabet. Ils avaient dû se renseigner sur les éditions limités pour trouver suffisamment de symboles, et étaient parvenu à se fabriquer un alphabet dont ils se servaient pour se laisser des messages que leur père devait ignorer. L'utiliser était trop fastidieux, et ils l'abandonnèrent assez vite. Dean se rappela pourquoi pendant qu'il s'appliquait à dessiner les formes des céréales autour de ses notes. Il les avait répartis dans l'intégralité du journal en espérant que les dessins puissent passer pour de simples gribouillages, tout en essayant de les faire les plus reconnaissables possible. Sam était intelligent, s'il ouvrait le journal, il saurait que faire des dessins d'arc-en-ciel ou de trèfles ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité de son frère, mais encore fallait-il qui se rappelle de leur alphabet.

Il prit moins de temps qu'il ne le craignait, ne se fatiguant pas avec l'orthographe, et n'inscrivant que les informations essentiels. Il était vivant, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour rentrer rapidement, et c'était tout. Délibérément, il ne demanda pas l'aide de Sam et ne donna aucune explication. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouve dans des ennuis par sa faute. Le but était simplement de le rassurer.

Le reste de son temps libre fut consacré à suivre Pam à travers la grotte en écoutant ses instructions. Il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait dans la cuisine, il avait la stricte interdiction de s'approcher de la pharmacie et des malades qui pourraient se présenter, et il était autorisé à se servir dans la penderie pour trouver des vêtements adéquats, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire étant donné qu'il était encore trempé. Et frigorifié aussi. La température était d'une quinzaine de degré, ce qui aurait été raisonnable s'il n'avait pas passé la moitié de la journée trempé après s'être baigné dans une rivière particulièrement froide.

Il découvrit avec surprise que la grotte comprenait une salle de bain. Pourvue de l'eau courante. Jess tenta de lui expliquer que leurs ancêtres avaient creusé tout un réseau d'irrigation particulièrement efficace mais il la coupa. Se faire capturer par une espèce souterraine inconnue était une chose, mais apprendre qu'ils possédaient l'eau courante était bien au-delà de ses capacités d'acceptation. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il découvrit qu'au moins, ils n'avaient pas de réseau d'eau chaude.

Le soir venu, il s'endormit immédiatement. Il avait appris à dormir en toute circonstance du fait de son métier, mais sa capacité à trouver le repos après la journée qu'il avait passé l'étonnait lui-même. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fût de regarder sa montre. Le problème d'être sous terre était qu'on perdait très facilement ses repères temporels, et il devait absolument garder un rythme de vie normal s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade. Il lui restait des quantités conséquentes de nourriture, mais il préféra les garder pour plus tard. S'il parvenait à s'enfuir, cela se révèlerait plus que nécessaire. Il partit donc en excursion dans la cuisine où Pamela lui offrit ce qui semblait être une tranche de pain. Il ne lui fallut qu'une bouchée pour comprendre. Pomme de terre. Ce pain était fait en pomme de terre. C'était l'un des trucs les plus infectes qu'il ait mangé de sa vie, et il avait de l'expérience. Il se força néanmoins à finir. Il n'était pas une petite princesse délicate, il survivrait avec ce qui serait disponible.

La maitresse des lieux se montrait particulièrement… affectueuse à son égard, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver Castiel, encadré par Uriel et une jeune femme blonde. Derrière eux se tenait la femme rousse que Dean avait remarquée à son arrivée. Il évita soigneusement de la regarder et concentra son attention sur Uriel à qui il lança des regards assassins.

« Dean. » Salua Castiel. « Je te présente Rachel, mon lieutenant. Si tu as des ennuis de quelque sorte que ce soit pendant que je suis indisponible, c'est elle qu'il te faudra aller voir. Elle devrait avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour t'aider. » Il désigna la rousse. « Et voici Anna, en tant que capitaine de la garde, elle sera chargée de ta surveillance. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il se sentait vaguement déçu que Castiel ne s'occupe pas lui-même de son cas. Ce mec est quelqu'un d'important, se remémora-t-il, il doit être occupé, tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur lui. Il lança un grand sourire à Anna qui lui rendit, l'air crispé. Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureuse de ses nouvelles attributions. Castiel reprit la parole.

« Tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

Dean hocha la tête et Uriel disparut en direction de sa chambre. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, portant le sac qu'il avait visiblement déjà ouvert. Les quatre Enkelis le vidèrent soigneusement en étudiant son contenu.

Dean sentit son cœur accélérer légèrement. Il était inquiet. Et s'ils s'apercevaient de quelque chose ? Serait-il puni pour avoir tenté ça ? Castiel le couvrirait-il ? Il réalisa qu'il avait suivi trop rapidement la suggestion de l'Enkeli. Et si c'était un piège ? Il pouvait très bien avoir poussé Dean à faire ça pour le dénoncer ensuite. Ça lui rapporterait sans doute une récompense ou il ne savait trop quoi. Sa bouche était sèche. Aucun des Enkelis ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Ils fouillaient tous attentivement ses affaires. Rachel auscultait le sac à la recherche de poches ou d'inscriptions. Castiel et Anna étudiaient son matériel. Uriel l'inquiétait. Il avait récolté tous les supports d'écriture de Dean, et les lisait en jetant des regards menaçants au spéléologue. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement. L'homme venait de saisir le journal de son père. C'était là que tout se jouait. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Castiel quand l'examen se prolongea. Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il écoutait soigneusement son subordonné qui lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes concernant le carnet. Après s'être concertés, ils le tendirent à Rachel. Le cœur de Dean se serra.

Même si Castiel ne le dénonçait pas, rien ne lui disait que son message allait passé l'examen. L'Enkeli avait simplement émis une suggestion, en aucun cas il n'avait dit qu'il aiderait Dean. Vu les explications qu'il lui avait donné sur les risques de l'insubordination, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après avoir discuté quelques instants, Uriel et Rachel se tournèrent vers Castiel, attendant visiblement qu'il prenne une décision. Dean retint son souffle.

« C'est un objet personnel. Son absence pourrait éveiller les soupçons sur le sort de Dean. »

Le spéléologue manqua de se jeter à son cou en lui criant des remerciements. Il se contenta juste de le fixer, espérant vaguement que par un quelconque biais psychique, Castiel recevrait sa gratitude.

La fouille continua encore quelques minutes avant que les Enkelis ne se déclarent satisfaits.

« Tu resteras ici sous la surveillance d'Anna pendant que nous bloquerons la sortie. » déclara Castiel.

« Je ne peux pas venir ? Pas pour m'enfuir hein, juste… Je ne sais pas, closure ? Je vais passer un temps indéterminé ici, vous pouvez au moins m'accorder ça non ? »

« Ce n'est pas prudent. »

« Mec, vous êtes je ne sais combien de mutants qui peuvent m'envoyer par terre rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, sincèrement, où est le risque. Je veux juste l'occasion de me balader un peu et de dire au revoir à ma liberté. Je promets d'être un gentil petit otage. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, l'air méfiant. A la grande surprise du spéléologue, c'est Uriel qui le soutint.

« Nous n'avons pas reçu de contre-indications sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Le singe peut venir, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une quelconque chance de s'échapper. »

Le sourire de l'homme n'avait rien de rassurant et Dean faillit retirer sa demande.

Castiel eut l'air encore plus réticent mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Rachel ? Va chercher Hester, préviens là que nous partons et que nous aurons à escorter l'humain. Anna, je suppose que tu ne nous accompagneras pas ? »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la grotte. Dean partit chercher sa lampe et resta quelques instants dans sa chambre, pas certain de sa décision. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Uriel et son soutient l'inquiétait. D'un autre côté, les ordres de la Cène étaient de ne pas le blesser, et visiblement, on ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses ici. Et puis Castiel serait là. Dean ne devrait pas être rassuré par ça, mais pour l'instant, le brun l'avait plutôt soutenu.

Ils rejoignirent Rachel et la fameuse Hester au bord de la rivière, qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le sol. C'est à ce moment-là que Dean se rappela qu'il allait encore devoir faire un passage dans l'eau glacée du torrent. Il se jeta à l'eau rapidement avant qu'Uriel n'ait l'occasion de lui rendre ce service. Le froid le força à expulser une grande partie de l'air de ses poumons et il nagea de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre la surface au plus vite. Il rejoignit la berge en lâchant une bordée de jurons. Il était spéléologue putain de merde, pas plongeur. Il se retrouvait sous l'eau à une fréquence bien trop élevée pour son propre bien. Il avait vu certains produits de la pharmacie de Pamela et cela lui avait enlevé toute envie de tomber malade pendant son séjour dans la ruche. Il fit de son mieux pour essorer ses vêtements et maudit mentalement les Enkelis qui ne semblaient absolument pas dérangés par la traversée.

Ils se mirent en route à travers les galeries et Dean regretta amèrement sa combinaison de spéléologie. Les roches lui entaillaient la peau et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à être recouvertes d'un mélange de terre et de sang, sa main blessée libérant régulièrement des vagues de douleurs. Il aurait dû prendre ses gants. Il était tellement inquiet pour son message qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de préparer le trajet. C'était son métier bordel, il aurait dû se rappeler de ça, ça devrait être un automatisme. La voix intérieure qui lui murmurait ça ressemblait bien trop à celle de son père et il l'ignora, préférant concentrer son esprit sur le trajet. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à vouloir venir après tout, mémoriser le chemin. Ça, et veiller à ce que le carnet se retrouve du bon côté de l'éboulement.

Dean n'avait rien contre le silence, c'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus dans ce métier. Mais il ne le supportait pas quand d'autres gens étaient présents. Le mutisme de ses accompagnateurs lui rongeait les nerfs, et il entreprit donc de faire commentaires sur commentaires pour meubler le silence. Personne ne lui ordonna de se taire mais il ressentit très bien les pulsions meurtrières en provenance d'Uriel et s'en trouva très satisfait.

Quand ils arrivèrent au carrefour où Dean avait été confronté à un éboulement au début de sa descente, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop excité. Il était _si_ près. A à peine une demi-heure de l'air libre. Le chemin qui y menait était suffisamment large pour qu'il n'ait besoin de ramper nulle part, et il lui suffirait simplement de courir pour retrouver la liberté. Mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps à observer les Enkelis se déplacer pour savoir que tenter de fuir serait une perte de temps. Ils se déplaçaient au milieu des roches avec une telle facilité que leurs vêtements étaient encore intacts, même après les heures qu'ils avaient passées à se faufiler dans les souterrains. Les habits que Dean avait empruntés à Pamela étaient eux dans un état lamentable, couverts de terre et rappés au niveau de chaque articulation. Il était un bon spéléologue, mais il n'avait aucune chance dans une course souterraine face à des créatures qui avaient probablement passé toute leur _vie_ à faire ça.

Castiel fit signe à la troupe de s'arrêter et Hester alla déposer le sac en amont, répartissant quelques affaires à travers la galerie.

« Puisqu'il est là, on pourra utiliser son sang pour plus de réalisme. »

C'était Rachel qui avait parlé. Son ton était détaché, mais son regard montrait clairement qu'elle prendrait grand plaisir à exécuter sa propre idée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour offenser la jeune femme. Il aurait peut-être dû faire le trajet en silence malgré tout. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Serais-tu en train de proposer de désobéir aux ordres de la Cène qui a spécifiquement interdit que nous blessions Dean Winchester ? »

Son ton était parfaitement calme, mais sa subordonnée réagit comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle nia en bloc et se mit en retrait, visiblement désireuse de faire oublier sa présence.

Les Enkelis agissaient comme si Dean n'était pas présent. Pas un seul ne lui adressait la parole ou ne lui jetait un seul regard. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils réagiraient dans la seconde si jamais il montrait le moindre désir de leur fausser compagnie. Alors il restait là, appuyé contre une paroi, les observant discuter des évènements à venir. Il était curieux de voir comment ils comptaient provoquer un éboulement étant donné qu'ils n'avaient emporté aucun explosif ou un quelconque autre matériel. Pour l'instant, ils étaient simplement en train d'observer les roches, partageant régulièrement leurs impressions.

« Tu devrais t'éloigner Dean. »

Castiel semblait finalement s'être souvenu de son existence. Il se tenait devant lui, bien trop proche au gout du spéléologue, et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Dude, on ne regarde pas les gens comme ça à moins de les vouloir dans son lit ou dans un cercueil, pensa Dean avant de prendre en compte l'avertissement de l'Enkeli.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux voir ce que vous allez faire. »

« Tu pourrais être blessé. »

« Je sais gérer un éboulement, t'inquiète. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'éboulement. »

« Laisse le donc Castiel. Il comprendra tout seul. C'est lui qui a voulu venir. »

C'était Uriel qui avait parlé. Le spéléologue décida donc qu'il était plus prudent de suivre le conseil de Castiel et recula dans la galerie. Le brun ne parut pas satisfait mais Dean refusait de s'éloigner plus. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer. Avec un peu de chance, l'éboulement dégénèrerait et il pourrait en profiter pour se faufiler à l'extérieur

Il n'entendit pas le son. Il vit juste l'un des Enkelis ouvrir la bouche, et son esprit devint blanc. Pas le blanc apaisant qui vient en ne pensant à rien, le blanc violent qui illumine le crâne quand on subit une douleur trop violente pour qu'elle ne soit traitée par le cerveau. Il eut l'impression d'être électrocuté et son corps fût secoué de spasms. Il vomit et tomba dans les pommes sans avoir eu la chance de retrouver ses esprits.

« La Cène ne va pas laisser passer ça. »

« On ne pouvait pas prévoir sa réaction ! » la voix appartenait à Uriel. « Il tenait bien jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Ce genre d'excuses n'est pas recevable et tu le sais. J'irais expliquer la situation à la Cène en tant que responsable de l'expédition. »

« Vos gueules… » parvient à articuler Dean malgré sa bouche pâteuse et les élancements douloureux qu'il ressentait dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Etrangement, ils lui obéirent, et le silence permit à son cerveau de se remettre à fonctionner à peu près correctement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique, une expérience de jeunesse qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à revivre. Cette fois était bien pire. Des lumières dansaient sous ses paupières et rien que cela lui donnait la nausée. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait un gout de fer dans la bouche et s'aperçut qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Le bout de ses doigts le picotait désagréablement et il décida d'arrêter son examen ici. Il était dans un état lamentable, c'était évident, pas besoin de disserter sur la question. Ce qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir par contre, c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans cet état ? Mais pour avoir la réponse, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il puisse articuler la question, et ensuite, qu'il soit capable d'entendre la réponse des Enkelis. Et là, tout de suite, il sentait qu'entendre leur voix serait une très, très mauvaise idée.

Les sensations commençaient doucement à lui revenir et il frissonna. Il était gelé. Sauf un point sur son épaule. Il se concentra sur la douce chaleur qui en émanait. C'était de toute évidence la main de quelqu'un, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour se demander qui. Son esprit se battait entre s'endormir maintenant ou chercher un endroit où il serait plus à l'aise pour s'écrouler. S'écrouler. L'éboulement lui revient en mémoire. Est-ce que c'était fait ? Le journal serait-il facile à trouver ? Est-ce que la sortie était complètement bouchée, ou est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de se faufiler dehors ? Comment avaient-ils fait ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, mais la main sur son épaule le maintint au sol comme s'il y était cloué.

« Il serait plus prudent que tu ne tentes rien pendant encore un petit moment. »

Il se crispa. La voix féminine était sur une fréquence presque normale, même si elle n'atteignait pas celle de Pamela ou même de Jess. Le son grave lui fit serrer les dents, mais la situation aurait été pire si elle avait utilisé sa voix normale.

Il patienta le temps que l'écho disparaisse de son cerveau et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait presque complètement noir, mise à part une petite lampe à pétrole posée près d'une paroi. Le spéléologue remercia mentalement la personne ayant éteint sa lampe frontale. Ses rétines auraient été totalement incapables de supporter une lumière aussi crue maintenant.

De longues minutes plus tard, il se retrouva en position assise, observant l'amas de pierres qui avait autrefois été une galerie qui se dressait devant lui. Rachel lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Visiblement, la voix des Enkelis ne faisaient pas que briser les os. A la bonne puissance, elle pouvait fissurer la roche. Il suffisait visiblement de trouver les points faibles d'un mur pour le faire s'écrouler, et c'est ce que les membres de la Garnison avait fait. La puissance du son n'avait pas été supportable pour Dean. Il n'avait rien de cassé car le son n'avait pas été dirigé vers lui, mais ses organes avaient été pas mal secoués par les ondes. Il n'avait pas de blessures physiques visiblement, et comme il s'était réveillé de lui-même, le risque d'une commotion ou d'une hémorragie interne était relativement faible. Ça ne le rassura pas du tout. Il se sentait comme une merde et il était absolument sûr qu'il allait s'effondrer dans la seconde si jamais il tentait de se mettre sur pieds.

D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas demander de l'aide. A personne, mais surtout pas à eux. Alors il se remit sur pied, tant bien que mal, même s'il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se briser sous lui, même s'il sentait son estomac se tordre et même si tous les muscles de son corps protestaient en envoyant des vagues de douleurs dans chaque partie de son corps. Il avait raté une opportunité de s'enfuir, et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas être faible, surtout pas devant eux.

« Tu es certain d'aller bien ? »

« Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas une petite fleur fragile, j'ai juste été par surprise, pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez maintenant, vous comptez camper ici, vous raconter des histoires d'horreur dans le noir ? Vous avez fait votre boulot non, donc maintenant, j'aimerais bien rentrer, j'ai faim. »

Sa tirade l'avait épuisé mais il n'en montra rien. Il devait tenir jusqu'à chez Pamela, et là, il pourrait s'écrouler sur son lit et dormir pendant un mois complet. En attendant, il remercia le ciel que ses camarades soient peu bavards car rien que la courte question de Castiel lui avait vrillé le cerveau. Sur le chemin du retour, il se força à parler dans le vide comme à l'aller pour faire bonne mesure.

La traversé de la rivière avait été dure, mais il était finalement arrivé à bon port et était maintenant étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Il jurait qu'il n'avait rien connu de plus confortable de toute sa vie, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi était fait le matelas sur lequel il se prélassait. Les Enkelis étaient partis, sauf Castiel qui se tenait planté devant l'entrée de la chambre.

« Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… »

« T'inquiète pas Cas ! Je vais très bien, je ne vais pas aller me plaindre. Même si j'adorerais mettre ton pote Uriel dans les ennuis, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis, tu m'as rendu un service. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête. Dean ne savait pas s'il parlait du code ou du fait qu'il ait accepté de l'emmener dans leur périple. Peut-être parlait-il des deux.

« Toutes tes affaires ont été prises dans l'éboulement. » commenta Castiel, signalant par là que le carnet n'avait pas été écarté à la dernière minute. « Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. N'hésite pas à me faire savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Anna sera là dès demain matin pour te servir d'escorte tant que tu resteras ici.

Dean hocha la tête et enfuit son visage dans le matelas, signifiant par là qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer la discussion.

Il décida de ne pas bouger le lendemain matin. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir Anna, mais chaque partie de son corps lui conseillait de ne surtout pas faire le moindre mouvement sous peine d'intenses souffrances, et il ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de menaces. Il passa la majeure partie de la journée à ne rien faire d'autre que de se prélasser en picorant dans un bol d'il ne voulait pas savoir quoi que Jess lui avait apporté. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur lorsque sa montre lui indiqua que le soir arrivait. Ignorant jusqu'à quand il serait coincé ici, il aurait sans doute tout le temps d'explorer la ruche et sa population, mais il tenait à commencer dès maintenant. Il n'aimait pas ne rien faire, et il n'aimait spécifiquement pas ne rien faire alors qu'il était dans une situation critique.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fût pas la rousse qu'il croisa en sortant de la grotte de Pam.

« Bonjour Dean. »

« Hey Cas ! Je croyais que c'était ta superbe collègue qui devait prendre soin de moi maintenant. »

Il se mit à marcher, désireux de prendre un peu de distance par rapport à la ruche, et l'Enkeli le suivit, confirmant ainsi qu'il était venu se charger de sa surveillance.

« Elle ne peut pas, le mouton de son fils est en train de mourir, elle a des préparatifs à faire. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le mouton… »

« Non, non, j'ai compris, je ne comprends juste pas le… je ne sais pas ce que je ne comprends pas dans ta phrase. Tout probablement. Explique-moi les liens logiques. »

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, faisant de visibles efforts pour deviner ce que Dean pouvait ne pas avoir compris.

« Anna est la mère de Samandriel. Le mouton de Samandriel est en train de mourir, elle doit donc préparer la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. »

Evidemment. Qui dit peuple bizarre dit tradition bizarre.

« Quel rapport entre un mouton et un passage à l'âge adulte. Et d'où vous sortez des moutons, je suis sûr que ces bestioles ne vivent pas sous terre. »

« Je croyais que votre espèce vivait aussi selon la parole de Dieu. »

« Et bien, ça dépend qui. Par exemple : pas moi. Mais je suis quasiment sûre que mêmes les cathos les plus fervents n'ont pas de passage à l'âge adulte impliquant un mouton ou une quelconque autre bestiole. »

« Comme le fils de Dieu, chaque enfant se voit remettre à la naissance un agneau dont il doit prendre soin. Lorsque l'animal meurt, cela signifie que le fils ou la fille est suffisamment mature pour être considéré comme un adulte. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Pas du tout. »

Le ton vexé de l'Enkeli fit sourire Dean. Bon, après tout, ce n'était pas réellement bizarre. Pas plus que de plonger un bébé dans une bassine d'eau, de son humble avis. Mais quand même. Il n'avait pas lu la Bible, mais cette histoire de mouton lui paraissait louche.

« Et vous les trouvez où alors ? »

« L'un des nôtres a pour mission de les élever à la surface. Le Berger actuel s'appelle Balthazar. Il vit auprès des humains depuis un certain temps. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il vit à la surface ? Avec nous ? Comment on fait pour pas le remarquer ? Et pourquoi vous n'allez pas directement vivre à la surface, au lieu de me kidnapper pour servir de liaison ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« On ne peut pas vivre avec vous. Tout est trop… aigu. Ta voix est déjà difficilement supportable pour nous. Votre amour pour l'électronique a empiré la situation. Nous sortions bien plus avant ça. Maintenant, c'est impossible de se trouver dans une ville plus d'une journée sans devenir fou. Ça ne nous endommage pas physiquement comme notre voix le fait pour toi, c'est simplement… insupportable. Comme un long sifflement dans tes oreilles qui ne cesse jamais. »

« ça veut dire que ce fameux Balthazar est fou ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. »

« Peu importe. Il viendra délivrer des moutons à la prochaine naissance si j'ai bien compris, non ? Je constaterai par moi-même. »

« Je doute qu'il y ait de prochaines naissances. »

« Pardon ? »

« Samandriel est le plus jeune membre de notre Famille. Il a 15 ans. Nous n'avons pas… Personne n'a eu d'enfants depuis sa naissance. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Plus assez nombreux. Les mariages sont rares. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Dean garda le silence. Il n'avait pas très bien compris les explications de l'Enkeli, mais la situation de la communauté ne semblait pas être la meilleure possible. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupe, après tout, ils l'avaient kidnappé, il n'allait pas non plus compatir. Mais quand même. En tant que spéléologue, il avait certaines connaissances en archéologie et histoire des civilisations. Il avait appris à détester le fait que des populations disparaissent, purement et simplement. Surtout quand les populations étaient aussi… particulières que celles-là.

« C'est triste mec. »

Sa réponse était assez pathétique, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Chacun ses problèmes. Il tenta maladroitement de changer de sujet.

« Donc, Anna ne peut pas venir parce que le mouton de son fils meurt. Dude, cette phrase me parait toujours aussi bizarre, sérieusement. Tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre pour la remplacer ? Tu es censé être… un capitaine ou un truc comme ça, non. Tu devrais en profiter pour déléguer. »

Castiel confirma. Il était le capitaine de la Garnison, l'unité chargée de toute mission en dehors de la ruche, contrairement à la Garde, l'équivalent local de la sécurité intérieure. Le brun lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de se charger lui-même de sa surveillance, bien qu'Uriel se soit _aimablement_proposé. Ou _parce_ qu'Uriel s'était aimablement proposé, Dean ne savait pas trop. Il disait qu'il constituait une mission de la plus haute importance et que par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas confier ce travail à n'importe qui.  
« Merci. » lâcha Dean, lui-même surpris par le mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Pour diverses choses. Bon, tu es celui qui m'as kidnappé et tout, mais tu es plutôt sympa. »

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Peut-être que tu considères que je suis le tiens, mais ça ne change rien. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Merci d'être sympa _à ce point_. »

« Oh. » Fit l'Enkeli, comprenant que Dean faisait référence à ce qu'il avait fait pour que son frère puisse se douter de sa survie. « Ce n'est pas spécialement pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été à la place de ton frère. Bien entendu, si j'avais soupçonné une seule seconde que cela pourrait mettre ma famille en danger, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le cas, donc je peux bien faire une exception. Je peux lui épargner ça. »

« Tu as bien plus d'empathie que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, de nouveau stoïque.

« Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai connaissance de la souffrance de chacun de mes proches, je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit souffrir inutilement si empêcher ça est en mon pouvoir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Oublie, ce n'est pas important. Juste merci, c'est tout. »

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et ils continuèrent leur route. Quand ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre la ruche, Castiel reprit la parole.

« Evite de parler de ça à l'avenir. Je ne pourrais pas te répondre librement dans l'enceinte de la cité. Les murs ici n'arrêtent pas les sons. Nos sons en tout cas.

« Probablement pas pratique quand tu veux coucher discrètement avec quelqu'un. »

L'Enkeli lui lança un regard mi offusqué mi perplexe et Dean disparut dans sa chambre, ses muscles le suppliant de prendre du repos.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je suis moyen satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !  
Si vous voulez voir à quoi peut ressembler la vie sous terre, je vous conseille de jeter un oeil à ce lien " letsbuildahome 1. 1fr 1/post /62989750319 /inside-the-recently-found-chinese-cave-system-so " (enlevez le 1 et les espaces) c'est magnifique !

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la première de la nouvelle saison *-* n'hésitez pas à venir fangirliser là dessus avec moi par mp j'en serais ravie, je n'ai personne de spécifiquement enthousiaste sur le destiel dans mon entourage.


	5. You can run but you cannot hide

Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le temps entre les deux chapitres. Merci à tout le monde pour les review, spécialement à Marion !

Enfin bref, le voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dean. » intervint Castiel pour la septième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Le spéléologue cacha un sourire, il y était presque. Il sentait pratiquement une pointe d'exaspération transparaitre dans la voix de l'Enkeli. Il pourrait peut-être remplir son objectif dans la journée. Objectif qui était plus ou moins de faire sortir Castiel de ses gonds. Ce n'était pas quoi que ce soit de personnel, du tout. C'était pour la science. Ces derniers jours, Dean avait entrepris de suivre le capitaine de la Garnison absolument partout où celui-ci se rendait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et durant cette observation, il avait constaté une chose. Castiel était aussi expressif qu'une poêle à frire. La seule expression qu'il arrivait à tirer du brun était un air de totale confusion quand il commençait à parler pop culture. Ça ne suffisait pas. Les autres Enkelis paraissaient avoir une palette d'expression tout à fait normale, donc ce n'était pas typique à l'espèce. C'était typique à Cas. Et comme Dean était sous la surveillance de ce dernier, il avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour mener une petite expérience, nommée « combien de questions et de remarques stupides ou déplacées sont nécessaires pour tirer une réaction à Castiel ». Un travail qui se révèlerait certainement très utile pour les recherches en biologie de son frère. Et puis aussi, il s'ennuyait. Pousser l'Enkeli à bout rappelait un peu à Dean les prank wars qu'il avait avec Sam. Sauf que celle-ci était à sens unique. Ce qui ne la rendait pas moins divertissante.

Le stoïcisme de l'Enkeli était absolument remarquable, c'est pourquoi chaque petite victoire, chaque inflexion dans la voix, chaque froncement de sourcil constituait une récompense immense.

Dean était sous terre depuis exactement une semaine et deux jours. Son absence avait dû être notée, et une équipe de secours envoyée. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà trouvé ses affaires dans l'éboulement près de l'entrée et déclaré mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait quand il arriverait à s'enfuir -parce qu'évidemment il arriverait à s'enfuir ? Il devrait se pointer joyeusement dans une mairie quelconque en s'exclamant « Coucou, pas mort ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me rendre mes papiers et enlever la dalle que vous avez posé sur une tombe vide à mon nom, vous seriez bien aimable, merci. La cérémonie et les fleurs sont remboursables vous croyez ? ». Ça ne lui semblait pas une entrée en matière très pertinente. Il se demandait si quelqu'un avait déjà eu le même problème. Pas de se faire kidnapper par des espèces d'aliens, juste d'être déclaré mort à tort.

Il évitait délibérément de penser à Sam et à la réaction qu'il aurait ou qu'il avait peut-être déjà eu en apprenant sa disparition, puis sa probable mort. Il se doutait que son frère viendrait constater les choses sur place. Peut-être même ferait-il partie d'une équipe de secours. Il espérait juste qu'il trouverait le journal, et comprendrait le message. Il se demandait s'il voulait que son frère parte à sa recherche. Il avait délibérément choisi de ne pas demander d'aide dans son message, mais il savait qu'à la place de son frère, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps à se poser la question, et serait parti à son secours dans la seconde. Il y avait peu de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour Sam. A vrai dire, il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas pour son frère. Il avait déjà volé pour lui, et s'était lancé dans un nombre conséquent de batailles pour le défendre. Il était certain qu'il pourrait tuer.

Ce que Sam pourrait faire par contre, il n'en savait rien. Il s'était toujours appliqué à ce que son frère n'ait jamais besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Dean mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais le mêler à ses embrouilles, ce qui se révélait parfois assez difficile. Il espérait que cette fois serait identique aux autres, que son frère lui ferait confiance pour se tirer d'affaire tout seul. Parce qu'il en était capable, bien entendu. Il était Dean Winchester, il avait vu et verrait pire. Mais une petite part de lui-même espérait que Sam partirait quand même à sa recherche, preuve qu'il se souciait de Dean. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de preuve pour savoir ça, mais ça ferait toujours plaisir.

Enfin bref, c'était pour éviter de tomber dans ce genre de pensées nostalgiques que Dean avait entrepris de saborder à peu près toutes les activités de Castiel aujourd'hui. Castiel étant le capitaine de l'armée locale, la mission consistait donc principalement à saper son autorité. Dean était très fort pour ça. Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on lui conseillait de faire, ou mieux, à prendre au pied de la lettre certains ordres pour mettre l'Enkeli dans des situations ridicules. Il avait remarqué qu'une chose marchait particulièrement bien pour tirer une réaction du brun. Le flirt. Il avait mis du temps à le remarquer, parce que ce n'était pas à proprement parler une « réaction ». Disons plutôt que le jeune homme se crispait des pieds à la tête et n'ouvrait plus la bouche pendant quelques secondes. Ça restait tout de même le résultat le plus flagrant qu'il avait pu obtenir jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait commencé par flirter avec les membres de la Garnison avant de remarquer le malaise du brun et d'utiliser ses techniques directement sur lui. Cette activité l'avait distrait pendant toute la matinée, et il venait tout juste de changer pour adopter la technique du harcèlement. Mettre Castiel mal à l'aise avait été très drôle, mais maintenant, il voulait une réaction, une vraie. Si ça pouvait conduire à une joute orale ou physique, il considérerait sa journée comme parfaite. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas gagné.

Alors qu'il entreprenait de poser une énième question, Uriel s'approcha.

Dean se tendit, et remarqua avec surprise que Castiel faisait de même. Le général et son subordonné avaient eu l'air assez proche la première fois que le spéléologue les avait croisés, mais il avait l'impression que leur relation s'était lentement dégradée, et vu la manière dont Castiel fronçait les sourcils quand Uriel s'approchait de lui, il était certain d'y être pour quelque chose. Pas que ça le dérange, en tant que prisonnier, saboter les relations hiérarchiques était plutôt une bonne chose, mais Castiel étant plus ou moins son seul soutien dans les environs, il préférerait que personne ne le poignarde dans le dos.

« Les humains ont commencé leurs recherches. » annonça-t-il, et Dean n'avait jamais imaginé que le mot humain puisse sonner à ce point comme une insulte. « La Cène envisage d'utiliser le nôtre dès qu'elles seront terminées. »

Le spéléologue mit trente bonnes secondes avant de comprendre que « le nôtre » le désignait, et son poing en mit moins de deux pour percuter le nez de l'homme.

« Dean » le reprit Cas avec calme, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la journée. « La Cène nous a interdit de te blesser, mais ils peuvent très bien revenir sur leur décision si tu t'attaques à leur messager. »

« Il m'a insulté ! »

« Il ne t'a même pas adressé la parole. »

« Justement, je ne suis pas une chose. Et je ne vous appartiens pas. »

« N'y avait-il pas des méthodes moins primitives pour aborder ce point ? »

« Je voulais utiliser un langage qu'il comprenne. »

Avec un soupir, Castiel se tourna vers l'autre Enkeli qui avait suivi la conversation en se tenant le nez, un regard furieux posé sur Dean.

« Je te remercie d'avoir porté le message. Peux-tu informer la Cène que Pamela pense avoir des explications sur le fait que Dean puisse nous entendre ? Elle souhaiterait en discuter avec eux sous peu. »

« Tu sais Castiel, tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à ce singe. »

« J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais n'ai crainte, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Les deux Enkelis se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'Uriel ne quitte la place.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce mec_ fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Dean, mais il avait d'autres points plus importants à éclaircir. Comme l'histoire avec Pamela. A son grand soulagement, il n'avait pas subi de vivisection, ou d'examens trop poussées. La jeune femme l'avait simplement obligé à raconter sa vie après l'avoir ausculté et fait boire des potions immondes dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité. Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour le plaisir de le voir grimacer. Après tout, son but était de savoir pourquoi Dean n'était visiblement pas normal, pas de tenter de l'empoisonner ou de le changer en une quelconque créature. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et il en avait déduit qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, de toute façon. Il devait posséder des radiographies d'à peu près toutes les parties de son corps suite aux aléas de son métier ou à des tournées des bars ayant mal fini, et aucun médecin ne l'avait accusé d'être un alien ou quoi que ce soit. Il était un séduisant humain en parfait état de marche, merci bien, et il n'y avait rien de bizarre chez lui.

Il décida que ce sujet pourrait attendre son retour à la grotte de Pamela, où il pourrait interroger directement l'intéressée. Une partie de la conversation avait bien plus retenu son attention.

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« Nous savons beaucoup de choses, peux-tu préciser ta question ? »

« Comment vous savez que les recherches ont commencées ? »

« Oh. »

L'Enkeli ne paraissait pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de répondre à cette question.

« Je ne crois pas avoir le droit de te parler de ça. »

« Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ça me semble représenter un risque non négligeable pour la sécurité de ma Famille. »

« Mais personne ne t'a spécifiquement interdit de me parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ça ne doit pas être si important. »

« Il est possible que cela te conduise à tenter une évasion. Nous n'avons aucune inquiétude sur l'issu d'une telle tentative, mais ce serait une perte de temps et une prise de risque inutile. »

« Une évasion ? Mec, vous avez littéralement provoqué un putain d'éboulement ! Je ne suis pas une taupe, il y a peu de chance que je puisse me barrer. »

« Nous crois-tu assez stupides pour bloquer notre seule sortie simplement pour te garder en tant que prisonnier ? »

« Oh. »

« L'éboulement n'a pas été provoqué pour t'empêcher de fuir, il a été provoqué pour faire croire à ta mort et dissuader tes connaissances de partir à ta recherche. Nous avons de nombreuses autres sorties, garder un œil sur vos activités est indispensable pour notre survie. Et nous ne pouvons pas uniquement vivre de nos cultures souterraines. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas noté cela, je croyais que l'observation était l'une des capacités requises pour pratiquer un métier tel que le tien. »

Dean se sentit momentanément stupide. D'autant plus qu'il avait assisté à la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte de Samandriel deux jours plus tôt et avait dû présenter ses hommages à un cadavre de mouton. Mouton qui, Castiel lui avait dit, était élevé par le mec au nom de roi mage. Il aurait pu se douter que la communauté n'allait pas enfermer l'un des siens dehors comme ça, même si, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la majeure partie des Enkelis n'avaient pas une très haute opinion du fameux Balthazar. Et puis comme Castiel venait de le souligner, il y avait la question du ravitaillement. Même si la majeure partie de ses repas étaient composés de pommes de terre –et putain, même si les Enkelis faisaient preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour cuisiner le tubercule, Dean était sûr que s'il restait encore une semaine ici, ils allaient réussir à le dégouter des frites- ou de sortes de fenouilles qu'ils cultivaient dans la caverne, on lui servait parfois de la viande ou des légumes qui provenaient manifestement de la surface. Il aurait _dû_ faire attention à ça. Voilà qui relançait tout son beau projet d'évasion.

Il se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux. Il avait un but. Et avec un but, on pouvait mettre au point un plan. Et avec un plan, on pouvait réussir. Il était conscient que cette information ne suffisait pas. Il ne savait où était les autres sorties, il ne savait pas comment les atteindre, mais au moins, il savait qu'elles existaient, qu'il avait une chance, ne serait-ce que minime, de fuir. Il se sentit profondément soulagé et son cerveau se mit en marche pour trouver des solutions.

« Je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien tenter. Je n'apprécierais pas d'avoir à fouiller toutes les galeries de ce terrain pour te retrouver. »

« Soyons sérieux, tu _sais_ que je vais me tirer d'ici. »

« Je sais que tu vas essayer oui. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter de te raisonner. »

« Mec ! Tu ferais la même chose à ma place ! »

« Non. En tant que général, si je venais à me faire capturer j'entreprendrais de mettre fin à mes jours afin de ne pas mettre ma Famille en danger. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'autre aussi excessivement dramatique tu sais ? »

« Je corrigeais juste ton affirmation. »

« Laisse tomber. Je vais tenter de m'enfuir, c'est un peu mon métier en tant que prisonnier, et tu vas tenter de m'en empêcher, parce que c'est ton rôle. Tu es prévenu, je suis prévenu, nous sommes tous les deux des adultes consentants, donc c'est parti, jouons le jeu. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dean. La survie des miens peut dépendre du rôle que tu auras à jouer dans le futur. »

« Mec, je ne sais même pas quel rôle je suis supposé jouer dans le futur ! Vous êtes en train de me faire passer pour mort, à quoi un humain supposément mort est censé vous servir ? Et ne joue pas le grand « la survie de mon espèce est en jeu », chacun ses problèmes. Tous les gens que je connais vont me considérer comme _mort_. Je pense que j'ai le droit de refuser de vous aider. »

« Je t'ai dit que nous avions d'autres sorties. Mais nous en avons de moins en moins. Vous passez votre temps à _construire_. » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de prononcer ce dernier mot que Dean ne parvient pas vraiment à identifier, quelque chose entre le reproche et le désespoir. « Vous construisez par-dessus nos issus. Vous êtes en train de nous emmurer vivants ! Alors excuse nous de venir te déranger, mais il y a des choses de bien plus grande ampleur que ta simple vie qui sont en jeu. Chacun d'entre nous serait prêt à mourir pour aider la Famille, et ce n'est même pas ce que nous te demandons. Je ne sais pas ce que la Cène planifie, mais ça ne sera rien de plus que de _parler_ aux tiens. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ta famille, je sais que nous ne sommes même pas de ton espèce, mais comme tu le dis, tu ne peux pas nous reprocher _d'essayer_»

Ça aurait pu être de la colère dans la voix de Castiel, ça aurait pu être moralisateur, mais c'était simplement… un constat. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu de reproche, mais Dean était quasiment sûr que ça ne lui était pas directement destiné.

« Touché. » sourit le spéléologue.

Il ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il comprenait l'Enkeli, mais sa priorité première avait toujours été et serait toujours son frère, la sécurité de son frère, le futur de son frère, le bonheur de son frère. Il tenterait de s'enfuir quoi qu'il arrive, pour pouvoir rassurer Sam et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et plus tard, peut-être, il s'intéresserait au sort de ce peuple bizarre. Mais Dean Winchester n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on mettait de son côté en le kidnappant, de son point de vue, même si plusieurs Enkelis s'étaient montrés très accueillant et que peu le traitait comme un réel prisonnier, il n'avait aucune raison de les aider. Quoi que pourquoi pas après tout. Mais seulement une fois libre et à la surface. Et seulement si cette décision ne dépendait que de lui-même.

Castiel ne chercha pas à le convaincre plus en avant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à le convaincre. Il l'avait juste informé. Lui donnant les informations nécessaires pour qu'il puisse prendre une décision. _Il me fait confiance pour prendre une décision_, réalisa Dean, _la bonne décision_. Il n'y avait que deux méthodes pour convaincre Dean Winchester de faire quelque chose : lui ordonné de faire le contraire, ou le laisser faire son choix lui-même. L'Enkeli semblait avoir compris cela.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, Dean ayant délaissé son projet de harceler Castiel au profit de planifier sa future évasion. Comme son objectif n'était pas seulement de s'enfuir, mais également de s'en sortir vivant et de regagner la surface, ce dont il avait le plus besoin était l'équivalent local d'une carte. Le principal obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et la réalisation de son objectif était que les Enkelis ne semblaient pas avoir quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une carte. De ce qu'il avait pu constater, ils se contentaient juste d'appeler si jamais ils ne savaient pas vers où aller. Leurs cris traversant les parois, n'importe qui pouvait leur réponse. Cette habitude avait été très douloureuse pour Dean au début, mais étonnamment, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Au bout d'une semaine, il n'avait plus qu'une violente migraine en allant se coucher, mais discuter avec un Enkeli ne lui envoyait plus de violents élancements dans le crâne. Pamela n'avait pas eu l'air surprise, disant que comme il avait _la capacité_ de les entendre, il était normal qu'il s'y habitue. Un peu comme un muscle qu'on fait travailler. Dean n'avait pas été convaincu.

Après sa discussion avec Castiel, il constata très vite que plusieurs de ses objets personnels disparaissaient mystérieusement. Le premier fut sa lampe, et les suivants démontrèrent très bien que le but du voleur était de l'empêcher de partir à l'aventure dans les galeries.

A ça grande surprise, le responsable n'était pas Castiel, qui parut particulièrement blessé par l'accusation.

« Je suis un joueur honnête Dean. Je préfère faire appel à ton intelligence pour te convaincre de ne rien tenter de stupide. Et puis, je suis intimement persuadé que toute autre méthode ne ferait que te convaincre de ne pas m'écouter. »

Il avait totalement raison. Et après que Dean ait raconté cette conversation à Jess, qui était plus ou moins devenu une amie à cause du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble coincés dans l'infirmerie, ses affaires commencèrent tout aussi mystérieusement à réapparaitre. Il reçut une extra portion de viande comme excuse de la part de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'enfuis pas chaton, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Dean se retourna vers Pamela, haussant un sourcil. Ça faisait trois jours que la jeune femme ne s'était pas lancé dans une nouvelle observation de Dean, et le spéléologue s'était imaginé qu'elle s'était résignée à ignorer pourquoi il entendait les infrasons, malgré qu'Uriel ait prétendu le contraire. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se laissa tomber sur un lit près de l'entrée avec un long soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir encore ? »

« Oh, rien du tout. La Cène, par contre, aimerait avoir quelques petits éclaircissements. Ils m'ont prévenu qu'ils passeraient dans la journée. »

« Dans la journée ? ça veut dire que je suis bloqué ici pour la journée entière ? Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus précis ? Donner une horaire ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Sweety, j'ai compris comment marchait ton histoire d'heure, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une chose qu'on utilise ici. Je ne vois toujours pas à quoi ça sert. »

« A ne pas se retrouver bloquer dans une grotte toute la journée, pour commencer. »

« Je ne suis pas bloqué ici, je travaille ici. Et si tu ne passais pas ton temps à courir après Castiel, on saurait où te trouver et tu ne serais bloquer nulle part. »

« Je ne cours pas _après_ Cas. Il est censé me surveiller, je nous rends un service mutuel en lui permettant de joindre sa mission à… ce qu'il fait d'habitude. »

« Il pourrait rester là, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'utile. »

« Il est capitaine de la Garnison. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. »

Dean résista à l'envie irrationnel de défendre le nom de Castiel et s'étala lourdement sur le lit, prenant bien soin de déranger les draps. C'était totalement inutile et gamin, mais il fallait bien qu'il montre qu'il n'était pas heureux de se retrouver coincé à l'infirmerie. Pamela l'ignora royalement et ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se faufiler à l'extérieur –dans la mesure où on peut considérer comme « l'extérieur » une caverne simplement plus grande que celle dans laquelle on se trouvait précédemment.

« Je suis presque certain que tu n'es pas autorisé à quitter les lieux aujourd'hui. »

Castiel se tenait droit, planté près de l'entrée comme à son habitude. Malgré ses paroles, il ne fit aucun geste pour obliger Dean à retourner dans l'infirmerie.

« Mec, je ne suis pas un troglodyte, j'ai besoin de me dépenser sinon je vais devenir fou. »

« Tu survivras à ça durant une journée. Les membres de la Cène n'aiment pas se déplacer pour rien, tu as intérêt à être présent lorsqu'ils arriveront. N'es-tu pas curieux de connaitre les conclusions de Pamela ? »

Le spéléologue fixa l'Enkeli pendant quelques minutes sans répondre.

« Mec, TU es curieux de connaitre les conclusions de Pam. N'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, seul signe que Dean avait touché juste.

« Etant général, de telles informations pourraient se révéler utile si jamais nous croisons d'autres personnes possédant tes facultés. »

« Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu es juste curieux. Putain, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'être curieux. Tu n'es vraiment pas un robot alors. »

L'Enkeli eut un air perplexe mais ne demanda pas d'éclaircissement.

Il donna l'autorisation à Dean de s'éloigner tant qu'il restait à portée de vue, ce qui donna au spéléologue l'horrible impression d'être un enfant surveillé par sa mère au parc. Il profita de l'occasion pour escalader les échelles menant aux alcôves voisines. Il avait déjà fait la connaissance de la plupart des habitants de la ruche, et si la majorité se contentait de l'ignorer, il était parvenu à soutenir des conversations aimables avec certains d'entre eux. La grotte d'Anna et de Samandriel était vide, et il se rabattit donc sur celle d'Ezekiel. L'Enkeli était assez bizarre, dans le sens où la majorité des siens semblaient purement et simplement ignorer son existence. Pourtant, il semblait au courant de pratiquement tous les évènements, et, raison pour laquelle Dean s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, il n'était pas avare d'informations.

Castiel le rappela sans qu'il n'ait réussi à soutirer à Ezekiel des renseignements à propos d'un moyen quelconque de vider discrètement les lieux.

Deux des Evangélistes, Michael et Raphaëlle, étaient présents, et Dean se sentit soulager de ne pas avoir Lucifer dans les parages. Lucifer. Sérieusement. Les Enkelis semblaient être relativement férus de la bible, comme quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de nommer un de ses gosses comme Satan ? Castiel avait tenté de le convaincre que le Lucifer originel n'était pas un si mauvais gars que ça, sans succès. D'après ce qu'il avait expliqué à Dean, Lucifer était le bourreau de la cité, c'était lui qui se chargeait d'énoncer et d'exécuter toute sentence. C'était en grande partie pour ça que le spéléologue se réjouissait de son absence. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en action, bien sûr, les Enkelis semblaient être respectueux des règles qui les régissaient, mais quand même. Un putain de bourreau. Bienvenue au Moyen Age.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Castiel à leur suite bien que personne ne le lui ait demandé. Personne ne lui avait interdit non plus, remarque. Pamela fit s'asseoir Dean sur l'un des lits, et commença à parler sans prendre la peine de s'embarrasser de la moindre salutation. D'après ce que le spéléologue avait compris, c'était l'une des rares, voire l'unique personne, à pouvoir traiter les membres de la Cène de cette manière. Quelque chose à propos de compétences irremplaçables. Jess ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, l'air curieux.

« Ce charmant garçon a l'anatomie d'un humain normal, ce qui, par extension, veut dire qu'il a l'anatomie d'un Enkeli normal. Belle gueule, bonne santé, rien à redire. Pas de malformation qui lui permettrait magiquement d'entendre une fréquence qui est censée lui réduire le cerveau en porridge. Ou qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir avec si peu de dommages après une attaque. »

Elle désigna la main toujours bandée de Dean.

« Après, je n'ai pas de moyens de vérifier ça mais je pense que ses os et ses organes sont plus denses que la normale, raison pour laquelle il est toujours vivant. Rien de flagrant niveau biologie. Par contre, quand on fouille un peu du côté de l'arbre généalogique de ce charmant garçon, on s'aperçoit que c'est un ignorant. »

Dean émit une vague protestation dont personne ne sembla se préoccuper.

« Il ne connait presque rien de son grand-père paternel, et c'est le néant total quand on lui pose des questions à propos des parents de ce dernier. »

« Je n'ai répondu à aucune question concernant aucun des membres de ma famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez à cet ancêtre en particulier. »

« Je suis médecin, je sais dire quand un homme ne dit rien parce qu'il ne sait rien ou quand il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne veut rien dire. Incontestablement tu ne sais absolument rien à propos de tes arrières grands parents. »

« Je sais qu'ils sont morts. »

« Je sais que tu n'es même pas sûr de ça. Bref, soyons sincères, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications à notre problème, donc je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Je parie sur la cause la plus probable : la mère du père du père de ce garçon était l'une des nôtres. Ou le père du père du père, mais les femmes sont plus à même de passer inaperçues assez longtemps pour concevoir un enfant. Il ou elle a probablement eut une aventure avec un humain et abandonné le bébé avec l'autre géniteur. Vous devriez regarder si l'un des notres a disparu autour de cette génération. »

« Hey, hey, je suis désolé, stop. Vous êtes en train de dire que mon grand-père était à moitié taupe ou un truc du genre ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas des taupes. »

« Jess, vous vivez sous terre. »

« Les taupes ne sont pas les seuls animaux qui vivent sous terre ! Il y en a plein d'autres, comme les vers. »

« Vous préférez que je vous traite de vers ? »

Jess eut l'air très vexée par sa réplique, il apprit plus tard qu'étant responsable de la production de vers à soie utilisés pour créer les vêtements des Enkelis, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on dénigre ses petits protégés.  
« ça me semble effectivement être une possibilité. » décréta Michael. « Je te remercie pour ton aide. Cela nous sera utile. Si c'est génétique, cela signifie que chaque membre de sa famille possède le même potentiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ça dépend comment les gènes ont été répartis, mais c'est probable oui. »

« Vous touchez à mon frère je vous tue. » déclara Dean posément.

« Nous ne lui volons pas de mal, nous espérons juste… sa collaboration. »

« Vous pouvez juste espérer mon poing dans votre gueule. »

Michael laissa échapper un petit rire, vite interrompu par les phalanges de Dean percutant son menton. Castiel secoua doucement la tête, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi le spéléologue devrait perdre cette habitude d'en venir aux mains dès que quelque chose le contrariait.

« Je ne vais pas vous aider, Sam ne va pas vous aider, maintenant retournez sous votre cascade et trouvez un autre plan foireux pour vous tirer d'affaire.

L'Evangeliste haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas avoir été très gêné par le coup.

« Ne sois pas impoli. Tu étais spécial, tu étais utile, c'est pour ça que tu as été traité comme un... invité. Maintenant que nous savons qu'il y a au moins une autre personne spéciale et utile dehors, tu devrais faire des efforts pour conserver le traitement de faveur auquel tu as droit. Après tout, tu es notre _prisonnier_. Nous te recontacterons. »

Dean ne répondit pas et fixa les Evangélistes avec un regard plein de haine pendant qu'ils quittaient la grotte.

* * *

Je suis en période d'exam, raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a été en retard. Le prochain sera posté le 25 ! **EDIT : Il sera poster le 28, j'ai eu des obligations qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire, et comme c'est un chapitre important, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps, ce qui n'a rien arrangé. Mais vous l'aurez avant minuit, promis.**  
Merci d'être arrivé là, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

By the way, qu'avez-vous pensez de l'épisode de mardi ? Les ailes d'Ezekiel ! J'espère qu'il va rester gentil.


	6. The sound of you walking away

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez toutes survécu à l'épisode 3 de Supernatural qui a quand même fait pas mal de victimes (émotionnellement) dans le fandom.

Mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. Des amis m'ont entrainée en Allemagne pour fêter la fin des exams et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

Aussi, contrairement aux précédents, ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit d'une traite, j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop dans la narration.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Le changement de statut de Dean ne se fit pas sentir. A vrai dire, la seule différence était entièrement due à son propre comportement. Pour faire simple, il boudait. Bien entendu, il n'appelait pas ça comme ça. Il avait juste décidé d'en vouloir personnellement à tous les Enkelis, et refusait dorénavant de leur adresser la parole, les fusillant rageusement du regard à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un. Ce qui arrivait assez rarement étant donné qu'il avait également décidé de ne plus sortir.

Après la discussion avec les Evangelistes, il était parti en courant et s'était jeté dans la rivière pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un. Il était rentré trempé, frigorifié, mais toujours aussi furieux. Castiel avait tenté de lui parler, mais Jess et Pamela avaient bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Cinq jours après la discussion, la colère du spéléologue n'était pas retombée et le pauvre matelas avait cédé sous les coups répétés que Dean lui portait. Rien, rien au monde ne le mettait plus hors de lui qu'une menace à l'encontre de sa famille. _A l'encontre de Sam_. Personne n'est autorisé à chercher la merde avec sa famille, surtout pas des aliens troglodytes. Les membres de la Cène avaient raison, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait plus ou moins oublié qu'il était prisonnier dans la cité souterraine. Mis à part Uriel, personne ne l'avait traité comme s'il était différent ou comme s'il était un otage, bien au contraire. Les Enkelis semblaient plutôt heureux à l'idée de partager leurs traditions. Dean en était venu à considérer certains d'entre eux, comme Jess, Pamela, ou Castiel, comme des amis. Quel crétin. Il avait juste développé un putain de syndrome de Stockholm ou il ne savait trop quoi. Il les avait laissé l'étudier, et maintenant ils allaient essayer de s'en prendre à sa famille. Puis tenter des expériences sur eux pour trouver un moyen d'asservir la race humaine, à la mode Hollywoodienne. Au point où on en était.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait, à vrai dire. Il avait que les Enkelis n'avaient aucune chance de trouver Sam sans son aide, et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il leur donne cette aide. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt hurler de douleur en Enfer pour l'éternité que de risquer que quoi que ce soit arrive à Sam. Ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère, c'est qu'il s'était laissé s'attacher. Il appréciait d'être embêté par Pamela, il appréciait d'embêter Jess, il appréciait les ragots d'Ezekiel, et par-dessus tout, il appréciait le temps qu'il passait avec Castiel. C'est pourquoi il était particulièrement en colère contre ce dernier.

Le brun s'était excusé pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, juste avant que Dean ne pète un câble et décide de s'enfermer dans un mutisme complet. Depuis, il n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la grotte de Pam. Bon, Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il était réellement resté là tout ce temps, mais à chaque fois qu'il passait, il voyait Castiel toujours à la même place, parfaitement immobile. Ça rendait Dean encore plus furieux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il avait peur que le spéléologue ne tente de s'enfuir ? Ou alors il avait reçu de nouvelles instructions et il était là pour empêcher le jeune homme de quitter l'infirmerie si jamais il essayait ?

Sans raison précise, Dean tourna peu à peu toute la colère et l'inquiétude qu'il accumulait contre l'Enkeli. Il était conscient que Castiel était loin d'être le principal responsable de la situation, mais il avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, et il se trouvait que Castiel était là, patiemment planté devant la caverne. Au bout de quelques jours, la rancune accumulée finit par devoir s'exprimer de manière plus physique que de simples coups sur un matelas, et Dean surgit de la grotte, envoyant son poing dans le menton de l'Enkeli sans aucun préavis, blessant sans doute plus sa main pas encore tout à fait guérie que sa cible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là fils de pute ? T'as peur que la princesse se fasse la malle ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tenter de m'enfuir. Pour que vous me suiviez en douce et que je vous conduise jusqu'à Sam ? Je suis peut-être stupide mais pas à ce point ! Pas la peine de me surveiller, je vais rester là comme un gentil petit otage, tu peux aller retourner lécher les pieds de tes chefs tranquille. »

La tirade rageuse ne soulagea pas plus Dean que le coup de poing qu'il avait donné, et la réaction de l'Enkeli ne fit qu'augmenter sa frustration. Contrairement à ce que le spéléologue espérait, Castiel ne se mit pas en colère. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, quelque chose comme de la douleur, comme si les paroles de Dean l'avaient blessé au lieu de vexer.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, Dean. »

« Ah oui ? Tu fais quoi alors, planté devant l'entrée à m'observer toute la journée comme ça, tu comptes mes taches de rousseur ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Et le revoilà, l'éclat de douleur dans les yeux bleus de Castiel. Dean commença à se sentir mal. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait souhaité que les choses se déroulent. Il ne voulait pas blesser le brun, il voulait juste… il ne savait pas trop exactement. Il voulait juste frappé sur quelque chose, ou mieux, que quelque chose le frappe, et qu'il n'ait plus à penser à tous ses problèmes pendant quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il ne voulait pas que _Castiel_ s'inquiète pour lui, il voulait que tous les Enkelis se comportent comme les salauds qu'ils étaient, qu'ils lui donnent une raison de les détester, tous. Il voulait que tout soit tout blanc ou tout noir, pour que les choses deviennent simples et qu'il puisse enfin penser clairement.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui m'as amené ici, c'est toi qui n'arrives pas à décider de quel côté tu es. Tu ce dont tu as à l'inquiéter, c'est que je ne me tire pas d'ici. Rassure toi, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. De toute façon, tu m'as bien dit que je n'avais aucune chance n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean se retrouvé plaqué contre la paroi, rendu muet par un avant-bras pressé contre sa gorge.

« Tu es un idiot, Dean Winchester. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai risqué gros pour t'aider, je te croyais plus décidé que ça. La situation n'a pas changé depuis que la Cène est venue te voir. Je ne suis pas stupide, et tu ne l'es pas non plus, ton attitude n'a rien à voir avec les menaces des Evangelistes, et tu le sais. Tu as découvert que tu étais en partie l'un des nôtres et ça te terrorise. Ne nie pas. Il y a quelques jours, tu jurais que tu t'enfuirais quoi qu'il en coute. Maintenant, tu restes enfermé dans une pièce et tu voudrais que je crois que c'est parce que tu as peur de nous ? La seule personne qui semble capable de t'effrayer c'est toi-même, et même si elle a l'air d'y arriver plutôt bien, je suis déçu que tu te laisses vaincre aussi facilement. Je t'ai fait confiance en choisissant de t'aider, parce que tu avais l'air décidé. Ma Famille a besoin d'aide, et si ce simple évènement suffit à dissoudre ta motivation et à te faire abandonner tes projets de fuite, alors tu n'es pas la personne en qui j'ai placé ma confiance, tu n'es pas la personne qui peut nous aider. Tu ne réalises pas les risques que j'y pris pour toi. Ne me déçois pas.»

Le bras quitta la gorge du spéléologue qui prit quelques instants avant de retrouver l'usage de sa gorge. Il se sentait plus calme.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me pousser à tenter de m'enfuir, après avoir déployé tant d'efforts pour m'en dissuader ? »

« Non. J'ai juste une vision différente sur la manière qui peut te pousser à nous aider. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. »

« Bien sûr que non. » ironisa Dean avec un sourire. Toute la rage accumulée ces derniers jours s'était dissipée, il se sentait mieux. Mais il se sentait aussi horriblement gêné par le discours de Castiel, c'est pourquoi il ponctua sa réponse d'un clin d'œil séducteur pour se donner une contenance. « Bon, je vais suivre les conseils de mon kidnappeur et retourner planifier un moyen de prendre la tangente. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » protesta Castiel pendant que Dean rentrait dans la grotte, l'ignorant soigneusement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur les vestiges de son matelas, jouant avec les bouts de laine qui s'échappait du tissu. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre le comportement du brun. Il avait toujours eu l'air de vouloir que Dean reste ici le temps que la Cène trouve comment se servir de lui. Mais là, il venait plus ou moins d'insinuer qu'il espérait que Dean réussirait à s'enfuir _parce qu'il pensait qu'une fois dehors, le spéléologue chercherait de lui-même une manière de les aider_. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Libre ou pas, il ne savait pas s'il avait une quelconque envie d'aider ces êtres. Il s'était fait kidnapper, merde, quand même. Et sa famille était menacée. Mais il y avait Cas. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce mec ? Tu ne mets pas ta confiance dans des presque inconnus comme ça, c'était indécent. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait les aider, il connaissait à peine le problème. Il décida de bannir ces pensées de son esprit. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à ça une fois dehors.

En attendant, il devait retrouver sa combattivité, continuer de mettre au point les plans auxquels il avait pensé avant… avant qu'on lui révèle qu'il était un quart psycho-taupe-chauve-souris. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas normal, mais pas ce genre de pas normal. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à boire un peu trop et à avoir son frère comme seul ami. Mais il était certainement le seul, plus Sammy, à avoir un putain de non-humain pour ancêtre. Et oui, pour être honnête, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Qui savait s'il n'allait pas muter, ou si sa rencontre avec le peuple qui partageait un quart de son ADN n'allait pas influencer sa biologie. Après tout, la voix des Enkelis ne lui provoquaient presque plus de migraines maintenant. Et s'il revenait à la surface incapable d'entendre les sons normaux ? Jess et Pam avaient arrêté de faire des efforts pour contrôler leur voix depuis plus d'une semaine. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé son téléphone dans l'éboulement. D'abord ça aurait pu être utile pour quand il serait dehors, ensuite, il aurait pu écouter de la musique et conserver son ouïe humaine.

Il se sentit commencer à paniquer quand il se mit à penser que peut-être sa propre voix avait changée aussi. Personne ne lui avait fait la moindre réflexion, mais justement. Castiel lui avait déjà dit que sa voix était désagréable, s'il ne le disait plus, c'était que peut-être… Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Tout ça était des pensées pour plus tard, ça ne servait strictement à rien de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Maintenant, il fallait récupérer des réserves de nourriture, des moyens d'éclairage et surtout des plans. Il s'attela aux deux premiers objectifs.

Le lendemain matin, il vint à la conclusion que s'il ne pouvait pas trouver de cartes, il devrait s'en faire lui-même. Il avait conservé l'une des cartes avec lesquelles il était venu, mais évidemment, la ruche était située dans une zone qui n'avait pas encore été explorée, et aucune autre sortie n'était indiquée. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider sans le dénoncer. Demander à Castiel était hors de propos, il ne le dénoncerait sans doute pas, mais il ne lui donnerait certainement pas d'informations.

Son choix se porta sur Samandriel. Depuis qu'il était passé de Fils à Père, l'équivalent local de Adolescent et Adulte, d'après ce que Dean avait compris, le jeune homme était entré dans une espèce de phase de rébellion et refusait d'obéir à qui que ce soit, passant ses journées à courir dans les galeries pour faire il ne savait quoi. Malgré l'extrême intolérance face à la désobéissance qui régnait dans la ruche, personne ne lui faisait trop de remarques. Il était le plus jeune de la population et les habitants semblaient vouloir conserver cet aspect un peu plus longtemps. Il n'avait croisé l'Enkeli que très peu de fois, Anna considérant visiblement qu'il était un danger important pour la vie de son fils, mais le garçon avait semblé l'apprécier. Suffisamment pour accepter de se faire appeler Alfie en tout cas. Parce que soyons sincères, si les Enkelis avaient de base des noms louches, celui du gosse battait tous les records. Et il était hors de question qu'il l'appelle Sam. Pour des raisons évidentes.

Sa carte sous le bras, il partit à la recherche du jeune homme.

« Cas ! Caaaaaaaas ! Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer. » hurla Dean en se précipitant vers le général.

Il vit le visage de l'Enkeli se transformer immédiatement en un masque agressif pendant qu'il se plaçait projectivement devant lui. La confusion apparut dans son regard quand il aperçut Samandriel courir à la suite du spéléologue.

« Dean. C'est un enfant. » protesta-t-il, gardant néanmoins une position défensive.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »

« Si, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas attaqué. »

« Tu disais des choses indécentes. »

« Si tu n'étais plus un enfant, tu ne les trouverais pas indécentes. »

« Je suis indéniablement un adulte et je trouve beaucoup de choses dont tu parles indécentes. » intervient Castiel.

« Toi ce n'est pas pareil Cas. Tu es probablement vierge. Et probablement gay aussi. Tu as raté ta chance, Alfie est encore un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, j'essaie de lui éviter de suivre ton destin d'abstinent. »

Il avait dit ça dans le simple but de mettre le brun mal à l'aise, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci rougit violemment, l'air vaguement paniqué. L'une de ses suppositions devait être juste, probablement. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel avec nonchalance dans le but d'accroitre encore son inconfort.

« Bref, fais ton travail Cas, je ne veux plus être menacé par un lutin. »

« Il est plus grand que toi. »

« Donc beaucoup plus grand que toi. Tu as peur c'est ça ? »

Dean s'écarta pour laisser le général discuter avec Samandriel. Sa tentative de soutirage d'informations après du jeune homme avait été un total échec. Le garçon était loin d'être bête et lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas l'aider, avec une maturité à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Dean avait momentanément oublié qu'il était retenu ici dans le but de servir à sauver leur espèce, ce qui allait forcément rendre ses tentatives d'évasion difficiles. Rien n'est plus dangereux que des gens qui se battent pour survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas ça le proverbe. Mais tant pis, c'était suffisamment proche et ça collait à la situation. Il quitta les deux Enkelis avec un signe de main et se dirigea chez Ezekiel. C'était la seule autre personne à qui il pouvait penser maintenant. L'homme étant assez isolé au sein de la population de la ruche, il serait peut-être moins réticent à lui fournir des informations.

Son intuition se révéla juste. Quand il demanda à l'Enkeli de l'emmener visiter les galeries des alentours, l'homme se contenta de sourire avant de désigner les feuilles que Dean avait coincé dans sa ceinture.

« Tu as besoin d'un plan des lieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux aider. Du moment que tu promets de ne dire à personne que c'est moi qui t'es renseigné. Je ne connais pas toutes les sorties, seuls les membres de la Cène et quelques gradés de la Garnison savent ça. Mais j'en connais au moins une. »

Après que Dean se soit engagé à ne rien dire, Ezekiel saisit la carte et commença à la compléter avec le tracé de certaines galeries, indiquant les croisements importants et quelques distances approximatives. La situation paraissait trop belle pour être vraie, mais le spéléologue n'avait pas le cœur à demander des éclaircissements sur les motivations de l'homme. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à partir de suite, il pouvait laisser passer quelques jours le temps de repérer les lieux, de vérifier les informations. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'Ezekiel, mais il n'était pas non plus stupide au point de lui accorder une confiance aveugle et de risquer sa vie sur sa simple parole.

Une fois qu'Ezekiel eut fini, il rendit le tracé à Dean.

« Voilà, tu peux t'enfuir maintenant. Mais fais attention. Castiel t'aime bien, tout le monde sait ça. Si tu disparais, il sera tout en haut de la liste des suspects. Certaines personnes ne l'apprécient pas, et apprécient encore moins sa sympathie à ton égard. Ils seront ravis d'avoir une excuse. Je ne dis pas qu'il lui arrivera forcément quelque chose. Je ne me dénoncerai certainement pas pour lui sauver la mise, mais Castiel est quelqu'un de bien, je veux juste être sûr que tu sois au courant des possibles conséquences de tes actes. »

Il remercia l'Enkeli et descendit dans l'infirmerie pour cacher la carte complétée dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il le temps de glisser la feuille dans la manche de sa veste en cuir que quelqu'un qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout voir, surtout maintenant, surgit dans la pièce.

« Uriel. »

« Suis-moi, la Cène veut te voir. »

« Génial, et moi je ne veux pas. »

« Ça m'importe peu. Suis-moi. »

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Cas qui m'y conduit ? »

« Pour ça, justement. Tu es trop familier avec Cas_tiel_, tu l'as corrompu. »

L'Enkeli saisit Dean par le bras et le traina hors de la caverne malgré tous les efforts déployés par le jeune homme pour se défaire de la prise. Evidemment, ça devait finir par arriver. Le lendemain du jour où il commençait à reprendre espoir, les grands manitous locaux se rappelaient de leurs menaces. Il espérait que ce n'était pas à propos de son frère. Peut-être qu'ils avaient juste trouvé comment il était censé les « aider », simplement. Il se retrouva jeté sans ménagement dans la cascade puis tiré à la surface.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les huit apôtres étaient présents. Ils avaient l'air assez détendus, peut-être les choses n'étaient pas aussi graves que le kidnapping précipité exécuté effectué par Uriel le laissa croire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lucifer était adossé au mur. L'air qu'il arborait, entre la déception et la colère, rassura Dean. Si le bourreau local était frustré, ça ne pouvait être que bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? Vu le caractère du personnage, si quelqu'un était sur le point d'être puni, il aurait l'air un peu plus enthousiaste.

Personne ne lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, le spéléologue resta planté dans l'entrée, prêt à faire le chemin inverse en courant à la moindre alerte. Uriel était resté dans le couloir et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui filer entre les doigts en tentant de fuir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Raphaëlle leva la tête.

« Dean, je suis heureuse que tu es pu être présent. »

Le spéléologue haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarques. Il avait déjà vu les membres de la Cène bien trop souvent à son gout au cours de la semaine, il préférait éviter de faire durer l'échange plus que nécessaire.

« Nous aimerons te poser des questions. Tu ne voudras sans doute pas répondre à certaines, mais nous t'encourageons à te montrer coopératif malgré tout car tu finiras pas nous les donner. Autant éviter de perdre du temps et de rendre les choses désagréables n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean traduisit rapidement le discours en « nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler », et ne réagit pas plus que précédemment. Si ces taupes pensaient l'impressionner ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. La femme stricte qu'il avait repérée lors de sa première venue ici pris la parole.

« Je suis Naomie. Je vais te poser des questions simples, et tu vas y répondre. Brièvement. Souviens-toi que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de mal à quiconque, nous voulons juste rétablir l'ordre. Connais-tu notre problème ? »

Le jeune homme se remémora ce qui lui avait expliqué Castiel. Un truc à propos de l'urbanisation qui menaçait leurs sorties de secours. Il hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Bien. Connais-tu une compagnie nommée H&H ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, commençant à se détendre. Si c'était pour répondre à ce genre de questions basiques qu'ils l'avaient fait venir ici, tout allait bien se passer.

« Penses-tu être en mesure de leur ordonner de cesser leurs activités ? »

Dean la fixa quelques instants avant d'afficher un sourire charmeur.

« Tout à fait, je suis certain qu'une entreprise immobilière de cette importance obéira totalement aux ordres d'un pauvre spéléologue. D'autant plus que je suis censé être mort et que je n'aurais aucune explication crédible à leur donner. Ils vont arrêter immédiatement. »

« Parfait. »

« C'était ironique. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils m'écoutent. Ces mecs se font des millions en construisant des parcs industriels un peu partout dans l'état. Même si Dieu en personne descendait leur ordonner d'arrêter, ils continueraient. »

C'était probablement la vérité. Surtout que l'entreprise, dont le nom complet était Hell&Hound, était connue pour son manque d'éthique flagrant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois trainer en justice pour avoir fait des contrats à l'extrême limite de la légalité et étaient sortis vainqueurs à chaque procès. Des dizaines de personnes avaient tout perdu après avoir commercé avec eux, il ne tenait pas à vivre ça. Il ne se frotterait pas à eux pour tout l'or du monde, il leur aurait à peine adressé la parole qu'il se retrouverait à la rue avec un crédit immobilier sur quinze générations.

« As-tu un quelconque moyen de faire pression sur eux ? »

« Non. Même un attentat ne marcherait pas. Ils me remercieraient, probablement, après tout, la moitié de leur boulot consiste à faire péter des trucs. »

« C'est ennuyeux. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je vous avais prévenu que je ne pourrais pas aider. Vous auriez dû récupérer quelqu'un de plus utile, comme, je ne sais pas, le président ? Ou mieux, _leur_ président. »

« Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'est un hybride qui se balade sur notre territoire sans protection. » grinça Raphaëlle.

Dean se tendit au rappel de son état. Castiel avait touché juste quand il avait accusé le spéléologue d'être dérangé par cette information, et il préférait simplement la nier.

« Dernière question. » intervient Naomi. « Où pouvons-nous trouvez ton frère ? »

« Dans vos culs. » répondit Dean du tac au tac. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui, vous m'avez moi. »

« Cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais nous ne nous fions pas à ta parole. Ton frère étant également un hybride, la communication avec lui sera plus simple qu'avec un être humain. Je dois reconnaitre que la situation est assez inespérée. Il devra simplement confirmer tes réponses et nous aider à trouver une solution. »

« Hors de questions que vous mêliez Sam à tout ça. Aucune chance que je vous aide là-dessus. »

« Ne te donne pas autant d'importance. Combien crois-tu qu'il y ait de Sam Winchester ayant un frère récemment porté disparu, à la surface ? Nous n'avons peut-être pas vos moyens d'investigation, mais vous, humains, êtes étrangement bien organisés. Combien de temps crois-tu que nous prendrions pour le trouver ? Néanmoins, nous préfèrerions nous éviter une excursion désagréable à la surface. Le Berger a un de ce que vous appelez téléphone. Nous allons t'emmener chez lui et tu vas appeler ton frère pour lui demander de nous rejoindre, rien de plus simple. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. » répondit Dean avec un sourire aimable.

« Tu nous obéiras. Nous savons nous montrer extrêmement convainquant. »

La voix de Michael était calme, et le spéléologue sentit des picotements à l'arrière de sa nuque, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler de torture ? »

« Nous préférons ne pas appeler ça comme ça. »

« En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez appeler ça comme ça vous chante, je ne vous laisserai pas faire, et quoi qu'il arrive je ne vous aiderai pas. »

« Oh, nous n'allons rien faire. C'est un bon ami à toi qui va se charger de tout ça. Castiel est quelqu'un de très doué dans son domaine. »

« Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas Satan le bourreau local ? »

« En tant que capitaine de la Garnison, Castiel est responsable des… relations extérieures disons. Lui rappeler son rôle ne sera pas superflu. »

« Vous ne faites pas ça pour me faire parler. » réalisa Dean, se souvenant des paroles d'Ezekiel et d'Uriel à propos de la trop grande sympathie de Castiel à son égard. « Vous faites ça pour le punir, parce que pour une quelconque putain de raison vous pensez qu'il m'aime bien ou quelque chose du style ? Vous êtes tarés. »

« Castiel a toujours eu trop de cœur. » intervint Naomi. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un rappel à l'ordre est nécessaire. Nous joignons juste une action utile à une autre, trouver ton frère est toujours le but principal de notre action. Bien entendu, tu peux toujours choisir de coopérer dès maintenant, ce qui évitera à Castiel ce léger désagrément. Que décides-tu ? »

La décision de Dean fit très vite prise. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il se précipita vers l'entrée. Le cri qui retentit dans la salle envoya des flashs douloureux dans son cerveau. Il passa à toute vitesse devant Uriel sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir et il sauta dans l'eau du lac. Nager n'était pas son point fort mais à sa grande surprise, il réussit à atteindre la rive de l'autre côté de la cascade sans être rattrapé. Il se rappela alors la propriété de la voix des Enkelis. Traverser les solides. Toute la ruche était peut-être au courant maintenant. Mais il devait retourner à l'infirmerie pour récupérer la carte d'Ezekiel, sans quoi, s'enfuir serait du suicide. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas de lampe, pas d'eau et pas de nourriture.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'options après tout. Il se mit à courir en direction de la ruche, priant tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler pour ne croiser personne. Comme il s'y attendait, ses suppliques furent ignorées, et il tomba sur quelqu'un avant même d'arriver à mi-chemin de la grotte de Pam.

« Bonjour Dean. »

« Cas. »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était visiblement de notoriété publique que le brun l'appréciait, mais il avait toujours été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'irait jamais à l'encontre d'un ordre direct de la Cène, et qu'il tenait avant tout à protéger sa famille.

« Ils veulent que tu me… convaincs d'attirer mon frère ici. »

« Je sais. Rachel m'a prévenu. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« T'ordonner de partir immédiatement. » lui répondit l'Enkeli sur un ton égal en lui fourrant dans les mains une feuille soigneusement pliée et une petite lampe à huile. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire étant donné les circonstances. »

« Ils sauront que c'est toi. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas désobéir aux ordres. »

« Techniquement, je n'ai pas encore reçu les nouveaux ordres. Ma mission est toujours de te protéger. »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi tu m'aides ? »

« Je ne t'aide pas, je nous aide. Nous sommes menacés par les humains et je ne pense pas que menacer les humains soit la bonne réponse à la situation. Maintenant je te conseille de ne pas perdre de temps et d'essayer de rejoindre ton frère au plus vite. »

Dean hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans la direction que lui indiquait Castiel, à l'opposé de par où ils étaient arrivés le premier jour. Si le sol de la cité et autour de la rivière était relativement plat, le reste de la caverne était extrêmement accidenté. Il se retrouva vite contraint d'escalader les roches à quatre pattes, la carte glissée dans sa ceinture et le récipient à pétrole soigneusement coincé entre ses dents, la chaleur s'en dégageant lui brûlant les lèvres et le nez. Ses mains furent rapidement en sang et il regretta une nouvelle fois son matériel.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné à son goût, il se laissa tomber à côté d'une stalagmite et entreprit de consulter la carte de Castiel. Une première chose lui sauta aux yeux. Aucun des chemins indiqués n'était celui qu'il avait vu Ezekiel tracer sur sa propre carte, et pendant une microseconde, il se dit que peut-être que Castiel l'envoyait droit dans un piège. Mais la manœuvre n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, et il reprit confiance. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre. Il se repéra et constata bien vite qu'il n'aurait pas assez de pétrole pour faire tout le chemin. Il avait une bonne mémoire, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il parvienne à mémoriser toutes les indications aussi rapidement et dans l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il saisit un éclat de roche au sol et, après une grande inspiration, commença à graver les indications sur son avant-bras.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Ce chapitre est assez important pour l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Le prochain devrait être posté le 5 novembre. S'il y a de nouveaux imprévus, j'éditerais cette date.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

La reine des poulpes vous salue


	7. There's nowhere we can hide

Coucou, voilà le chapitre, un petit peu en retard ! (pour ma défense, c'est parce que je me suis lancée dans la rédaction d'un long OS, et je n'ai pas vu mon temps libre passer) Il n'est pas relu du coup, je m'excuse pour les fautes très certainement présente dans le texte. Je relirais ça demain soir, la version corrigée sera postée avant 20 heures, si vous souhaitez attendre.

Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Salut Sammy. »

Le poing partit mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindra sa cible quand Sam constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Trempé, les vêtements en lambeaux et tachés de sang, il avait l'air totalement épuisé. Et effrayé. Cette expression était bien trop rare pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et il ramena son bras le long de son corps, le poing toujours serré.

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un simple « Salut Sammy » ! Bon sang Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'équipe de secours a trouvé tes affaires dans l'éboulement. Je t'ai cru mort ! Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines Dean, tu as intérêt à me donner des explications. »

« Hey, doucement Sam. Laisse au ressuscité un peu de temps pour respirer. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça Dean. Tu as été déclaré mort. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en signant la déclaration de décès ? »

« Je t'avais laissé un message, dans le journal. »

« Je l'ai vu oui. Mais je te connais. Il était tellement vague. Tu aurais très bien pu l'avoir écrit il y a des années pour que si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose je garde espoir. Tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses. Donc non, excuse-moi, mais ça ne m'a pas du tout rassuré ! »

« Arrête de crier comme ça Samantha. Ta voix est insupportablement aigüe, tu t'es enfin décidé à te faire opérer pour retrouver ton vrai sexe ? »

« Dean. »

Le spéléologue se mordit les lèvres, évitant le regard de son frère.

« Dean, tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et lancer des blagues comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas ma voix qui est différente c'est la tienne. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu étais sous terre tout ce temps ? Comment tu as survécu, tu n'avais pas assez de rations de survie. »

« Je suis désolé Sam. Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'expliquer. Oui, j'étais dans les galeries tout ce temps. Mais je ne peux sincèrement pas en parler, pas maintenant. Je ne suis même pas encore sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est trop surréel. Tu ne me croirais pas. Putain, _je_ ne me croirais pas. Peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je suis un peu en mauvais état là, comme tu peux le voir. »

Sam soupira et s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

« Je sais. » répondit doucement Dean, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'était indubitablement.

La première chose que le spéléologue fit fût de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Après avoir bu des quantités d'eau irraisonnables, il commença à cuisiner. Le contenu de la casserole qui cuisait sur le feu confirma à Sam que l'état de son frère était inquiétant.

« Dean. Tu es en train de te faire des légumes. Verts. »

« Sans blagues Sherlock. Je suis encore capable de savoir ce que je fais merci. Passe quelques semaines dans des souterrains, tu verras comme l'herbe te semble attrayante tout à coup. »

Après avoir mangé sous le regard médusé de son frère, le spéléologue disparut dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler de l'eau brûlante dans la baignoire et y resta près de deux heures, malgré la douleur que provoquaient ses diverses blessures. Il les étudia soigneusement, notant celles qui auraient besoin de soins quand il se déciderait à émerger. Il avait une longue balafre le long du tibia gauche, mais elle était peu profonde. Par contre le tranchant de sa main gauche était très sérieusement entaillé. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pas nécessairement aller à l'hôpital, de toute façon, s'il était déclaré mort, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui, mais au moins coller quelques Steristripes. Même chose pour ses pieds. Après plusieurs semaines de maltraitance, ses chaussures avaient rendu l'âme pendant sa fuite, allouant les roches à déchirer sa peau. Quelques brûlures sur son visage qui nécessiteraient de la biafine. A part ça, il n'avait rien de grave. Bon, il y avait son bras bien sûr. Qui aurait besoin de plusieurs litres de désinfectant. Au moins. Il essayait de le pas trop le regarder. Il n'était pas en si mauvais état que ça, pourtant. Les gravures n'étaient pas profondes, il s'était juste contenté de marqué une flèche pour chaque croisement. Tout droit, à droite ou à gauche. C'était suffisant pour que son avant-bras soit couvert de quatre colonnes de signes grossièrement tracés. Les entailles étaient bien trop proches pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que les recouvrir d'un bandage.

Il mit un temps infini avant de trouver le courage de s'extraire de l'eau et de sortir les divers produits médicaux dont il aurait besoin. Malgré son bain prolongé, certaines blessures étaient toujours pleines de terre, de poussière et de bouts de roches qu'il dût extraire à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Sam frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, vérifiant qu'il était toujours conscient et proposant son aide, mais il refusa. Si Sam venait l'aider, il verrait son bras, et s'il voyait son bras, il exigerait des réponses et ne lâcherait pas prise. Après avoir tout désinfecté, il enroula résolument une longue bande blanche autour de son avant-bras et prit soin d'enfiler un t-shirt à manches longues avant de retourner dans le salon. Son frère lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais ne dit rien, et Dean lui en fût énormément reconnaissant. Ils regardèrent un film en silence, et Sam le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant d'aller se coucher, une lueur de soulagement bien visible dans ses yeux.

Dean éteignit la télé mais resta de longues minutes à fixer l'écran noir avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre. Il se sentait vide. Tout était allé trop vite, depuis le début, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça aurait très bien pu être un rêve. Peut-être qu'il était juste resté évanoui dans un coin tout ce temps. Il ressentit alors une douleur intense et réalisa qu'il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur son bras blessé. C'était réel, tout était réel. Il n'était pas assez imaginatif pour inventer toutes ces histoires, Castiel, Pamela et les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

Il finit par aller se coucher et, malgré son épuisement et le confort de son matelas, mis un temps fou avant de trouver le sommeil.

_Fuck_, pensa-t-il en contemplant l'étendu d'eau. Il revérifia la carte que lui avait donnée Castiel. Il devait indubitablement aller tout droit, ce qui signifiait traverser la rivière. Il se demanda si les Enkelis avaient fait cela intentionnellement, faire en sorte que tous les passages menant à la ruche comprennent un passage forcé sous l'eau. Stratégiquement, c'était intelligent, d'un point de vue défensif. Même s'il ne savait pas très bien contre quoi ils avaient à se défendre. Mais là, tout de suite, c'était juste très embêtant pour lui. Il posa la petite coupe de pétrole enflammé sur un rocher et passa délicatement un doigt sur les coupures de son avant-bras en grimaçant. C'était putain de douloureux, mais maintenant que le sang avait presque arrêté de couler, il sentait suffisamment clairement les flèches. Il fallait simplement qu'il ne se trompe pas d'indication. Une, deux, trois… Il était à la cinquième intersection depuis son départ.

Il coinça de nouveau la coupe entre ses dents, et glissa dans l'eau avec précaution. Il savait que les chances qu'il parvienne jusqu'à l'autre rive sans que la flamme ne s'éteigne étaient proches de zéro, mais hey, ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Enfin si, ça lui coutait quelques nouvelles brûlures au visage, mais au point où il en était, vraiment. La première moitié de la traversée se passa sans trop de problème, il aurait presque pu le faire. Garder la tête suffisamment hors de l'eau tout en veillant à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques pour ne pas provoquer d'éclaboussures était dur, mais il aurait pu le faire. Et il le savait. C'était tout le problème. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, et plus il s'approchait de la rive, plus il en était persuadé. Plus il prenait confiance en lui. Plus il cherchait à accélérer. Un mouvement un peu plus énergique lui fit perdre sa balance et sa bouche passa sous la surface, éteignant la flamme.

Ne pas paniquer fut difficile. En tant que spéléologue, il savait que perdre sa source de lumière divisait par quatre ses chances de s'en sortir. Or, ses chances n'étaient déjà pas très élevées. Il était dans l'eau, il n'avait jamais emprunté cette voie auparavant, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quiconque vienne le secourir. Battant des pieds pour se maintenir à la surface, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de son avant-bras. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Il savait où il était, il savait où il devait aller, il pouvait s'en sortir. Il devait s'en sortir, parce qu'il devait rejoindre Sam. Le protéger.

Il se remit à nager et toucha rapidement la rive, dégouté d'avoir éteint la flamme si près du but. Il toucha son bras. Droite. La paroi était juste à côté de lui, il la longea, prenant garde à ne pas la perdre. Ça serait son seul repère. Une simple erreur de direction et il était mort. Les dés étaient jetés.

Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus. Il avait perdu le compte. Son souffle s'emballa. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ça n'aiderait pas. Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses pires. Ses doigts couraient sur les plaies de son bras. Où en était-il ? La trente et unième ou la trente deuxième ? A droite ou à gauche ? Il était allé à droite, au croisement précédent. Mais le trentième était une flèche vers la droite également. Il ne se souvenait plus où il en était. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir de faim, de soif, ou simplement de panique, tout seul sous terre, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir fait tout ce chemin dans le noir. Il ne pourrait pas revoir Sammy. Il ne pourrait même pas _prévenir_Sammy. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de ça avant, de se perdre, de mourir dans une galerie. Mais la probabilité que ça se produise était impossible à ignorer maintenant. Il était perdu. Ses doigts passèrent de nouveau sur les coupures de son bras, appuyant douloureusement, comme si ça aillait l'aider à se rappeler. Son souffle s'emballa, il avait chaud. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il se réveilla, le souffle erratique, une odeur de sang flottait autour de lui. _Encore_, pensa-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour savoir qu'il avait encore arraché son bandage pour gratter son bras jusqu'au sang. Ça faisait deux semaines, à présent, qu'il était rentré. Il avait obligé Sam à déménager avec lui chez Bobby. Sam n'avait pas posé de questions. Il lui avait fait confiance. Ou peut-être s'inquiétait-il simplement de l'état de son frère depuis que celui-ci avait miraculeusement réapparu.

Dean avait confiance en ses propres capacités. Il ne pensait pas que Sam serait en danger dans leur propre appartement, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait capable de le protéger. Il avait un pistolet, et même le cri magique des Enkelis et leurs organes extra-résistants ne pourraient rien faire contre ça. Mais il y avait ces rêves, toutes les nuits, où il se rappelait le chemin qu'il avait fait pour rentrer. Il pensait de déménager chez Bobby, être hors d'atteinte, allait aider, d'une quelconque manière. Il avait eu tort. Il avait toujours ces rêves, et son bras qu'il n'avait toujours pas montré à Sam, même si son frère devait s'en douter, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas rater la bande ensanglantée qu'il trouvait dans la poubelle de la salle de bain tous les matins.

L'expérience avait été trop surréaliste pour s'effacer facilement. Elle avait été courte, Dean avait fait de son mieux pour essayer de l'effacer. Il avait rempli tout un tas de papiers pour être de nouveau considéré comme vivant. Il avait même fait des petites interviews où il avait sorti quelques explications bancales sur sa disparition souterraine. Le journal de la ville en avait d'ailleurs fait sa une, ce qui avait provoqué leur départ chez Bobby pour plus de sécurité, même s'il habitait dans la même commune. Il avait recommencé à fréquenter les gens et les endroits qu'il fréquentait d'habitude. Mais il n'avait pas repris le travail. Rien qu'à l'idée de retourner sous terre, il sentait son bras le brûler. Il avait vaguement plaisanté là-dessus avec Sam, à moitié sérieux quand il disait qu'il espérait que ce soit considéré comme un accident de travail, qu'il puisse avoir des allocations et vivre en paix devant sa télé pour le restant de ses jours.

Sam n'avait pas apprécié.

« Dean, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Je peux comprendre que l'expérience ait été… traumatisante. Je comprends qu'il te faille du temps pour digérer ça, vraiment. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'essaies même pas. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, vraiment. Pas forcément à moi je veux dire, même si bien entendu je suis là si besoin. Mais peut-être… une aide professionnelle ? »

« Je ne suis pas fou Sammy. » s'offusqua Dean, même s'il était de moins en moins sûr de ce fait.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste que quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant ces semaines, ça te ronge. Tu ne peux pas garder ces démons en toi comme ça indéfiniment. Tu es mort d'inquiétude depuis que tu es rentré. Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. En tout cas tu ne devrais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses qui nous poursuit, mais on a déménagé, et on dort avec un putain de révolver sous notre oreiller ! On ne risque rien, on est à la maison, pas sous terre, j'aimerais juste que tu le réalises. »

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé Sammy. Je sais… Je sais que je suis là, et, sincèrement, je pense qu'on ne risque rien. Mais c'est juste… C'est juste compliqué. »

« Et bien explique moi ! Tu as déjà dit que je ne te croirais pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Vu ton état, tu peux me dire que tu as vécu une rencontre du troisième type, je te croirais sur parole. »

« Pas loin Sam, pas loin. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je m'inquiète tu sais. Bobby aussi. Juste… donne nous quelque chose sur quoi travailler au moins. »

« Je le ferais Sam. Promis. »

Son frère secoua la tête, persuadé qu'il n'en serait rien, et quitta la pièce.

« Hey ! » le rappela Dean « Enkeli, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Hum ? Ange. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça veut dire ange. En une langue européenne. Suédois ou finnois, quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Curiosité intellectuelle. »

« Tu parles, je suis presque certain que tu as croisé ça dans un de tes pornos. »

« Je suis vexé Sam, vraiment. Je lis, tu sais. »

« Yup. Du porno. »

Après ça, les interactions avec son frère restèrent tendues, mais Dean fit de son mieux pour paraitre moins… crispé. En toute honnêteté, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être inquiet. Il était chez lui, avec son frère, il pourrait le défendre.

Il fallut encore une bonne semaine et un cauchemar particulièrement violent avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait. Il ne s'inquiétait par lui, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Sam. Il s'inquiétait pour Castiel, il s'inquiétait pour Ezekiel, il s'inquiétait pour Pamela et Jess, et globalement pour tous les Enkelis, parce qu'il avait compris que la menace qui pesait sur eux était sérieuse. Il avait bien compris que la désobéissance était mal vu, dangereuse, et aider un otage à s'enfuir devait atteindre un niveau de désobéissance particulièrement élevé. D'après ce qu'il avait pu observer sur place, les criminels étaient rares dans la ruche, ce qui devait rendre les dérives encore plus grave. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il s'était enfui. Il ne pensait qu'à Sam. Mais, même si les Enkelis étaient plus ou moins ses kidnappeurs, certains étaient devenus quelque chose comme des amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit parti ? Le fait que Castiel l'ai aidé serait plutôt évident. Pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes qui auraient pu le faire. Et puis il était pratiquement certain que cet imbécile n'aurait pas nié. Il l'avait peut-être aidé, mais il avait l'air un soldat responsable. Le genre de personnes qui commet un crime en ayant soigneusement réfléchit à ses tenants et aboutissants, et qui va se rendre à la police dès que forfait est accompli.

Il était peut-être mort.

Dean se mit à gratter énergiquement son avant-bras à cette pensée. _Du calme, du calme. C'est un grand garçon, il n'est pas suicidaire, il a forcément dû trouver un moyen de se sortir d'affaire. Forcément._ C'était un peu ridicule de s'inquiéter à ce point, il avait connu le gars quoi, trois semaines ? Et il l'avait kidnappé, par-dessus le marché. Mais le fait est que voilà, il s'inquiétait. Vraiment. Il ne voulait la mort de personne sur la conscience, quand bien même cette personne ne serait pas exactement de la même espèce que lui.

Ce qui lui rappela le problème de l'espèce, d'ailleurs. Il avait été un peu rassuré sur ce point, récemment. Etre à la surface lui avait donné accès à cette merveille de l'évolution qu'était internet, et il s'était renseigné sur les fameux infrasons. Il avait constaté qu'effectivement, il entendait une partie du spectre sonore qu'il n'était pas supposé entendre, mais il avait également constaté avec un certain soulagement que son frère ne l'entendait pas. Et si son frère n'entendait pas cette partie du spectre, ça voulait dire qu'il n'entendrait pas les Enkelis, et ça voulait dire que les êtres souterrains n'avaient aucune raison de s'intéresser à lui.

C'était au moins un problème de régler.

Restait le fait qu'il s'inquiétait. Et réaliser ça le faisait s'inquiéter encore plus. Maintenant, dans ses cauchemars, la personne qui se perdait dans les souterrains sur le chemin de la sortie n'était plus lui, c'était Castiel.

Il avait l'intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'était même pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça une intuition dans la mesure où c'était tellement probable que quelque chose n'allait pas que ça devenait une évidence.

La prochaine étape dans son raisonnement fût qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour s'enfuir, il était bien conscient que c'était totalement irrationnel, mais Castiel l'avait aidé. Il devait bien lui rendre la pareille non ? Il prit la décision totalement stupide de retourner à la ruche. A aucun moment, il ne pensa que c'était une bonne idée. Pour être tout à fait sincère, il réalisait bien qu'il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il pensait que ça allait servir avec quelque chose. Il avait juste besoin de _faire_ quelque chose, de bouger, d'agir quitte à faire totalement n'importe quoi.

Et il voulait savoir si Castiel était encore en vie.

Quand il annonça à Sam qu'il allait reprendre son travail de spéléologue, son frère ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son livre.

« Non. »

« Je ne te demandais pas l'autorisation. »

« Ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu tournes en rond depuis que tu es rentré, je suis absolument certain que si tu retournes sur terre, tu vas faire des conneries. Donc tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué en détail ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces semaines où, je te rappelle, JE T'AI CRU MORT, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, et certainement pas pour retourner disparaitre sous un éboulement. »

« J'ai été retenu en otage par des êtres souterrains qui communiquent par ultrasons et qui m'ont affirmé que je faisais à moitié partie de leur race. »

« Dean. » soupira Sam d'un air exaspéré. « Je suis sérieux tu sais. Je ne te laisserai pas partir si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça te tuerait de me donner au moins un indice ? »

« J'ai essayé, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir si tu n'as pas compris. »

« Dean ? Dean ! »

A sa grande déception, il réalisa que Sam avait contacté son équipe, et qu'ils étaient tous d'accord pour ne pas l'autoriser à reprendre du service. Du moins pas maintenant. Dean se sentait comme un enfant que ses parents refuseraient de laisser faire du foot sous peine qu'il pourrait salir son pantalon. Il était furieux. Benny ne parvint pas à le calmer, et Dean raccrocha dès qu'il comprit que son collègue ne l'aiderait jamais à obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour retourner travailler.

Il avait presque l'impression d'être de retour dans la ruche. Comme là-bas, il voulait partir, mais personne ne tenait à l'aider, bien au contraire. Comme là-bas, il s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de quelqu'un. Depuis quand et pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour Castiel ? Presque un mois à suivre un mec partout, on finit par s'attacher, supposa-t-il.

Il finit par se résigner. Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais Sam était passé des menaces aux regards suppliants, et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans une sorte de mission suicide sans réel but précis.

Le temps passa, parce que c'est son rôle, et les cauchemars s'estompèrent permettant au bras de Dean de cicatriser correctement. Les nuits de maltraitance avaient ralenti la cicatrisation et le jeune homme avait maintenant la peau de l'avant-bras recouverte de petites cicatrices blanchâtres irrégulières. Quand il passait ses doigts dessus, il pouvait sentir les fines boursoufflures en forme de flèches, et ce geste était devenu une habitude apaisante qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé.

Actuellement, il l'était beaucoup, préoccupé. A un degré qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un long moment. Il força ses doigts à rester immobiles pour ne pas creuser la peau encore fragile et réduire à néant deux mois et demi de lente cicatrisation.

La raison de son inquiétude était actuellement appuyée sur le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée, parlant précipitamment d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

D'une fréquence qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

« Alfie ? Kid, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Samandriel avait pris des centimètres et devait maintenant dépasser Dean, mais son état actuel était loin de le rendre impressionnant. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé, tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et se tenait la tête d'une main en grimaçant, comme pris d'un énorme mal de tête.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ferme-la Sam. » ordonna Dean d'une voix aussi basse que possible, sachant parfaitement pourquoi l'Enkeli devant lui paraissait tant souffrir. Il guida Alfie jusqu'au canapé du salon et le força à s'allonger.

« Kid, je vais avoir besoin de quelques explications. Tu es venu tout seul ? »

Le garçon hocha affirmativement la tête, les dents serrées.

« Bonne nouvelle, je suppose. Bon, explique-moi ce que tu fais ici maintenant. »

Samandriel lui expliqua longuement, sa voix envoyant quelques élancements douloureux dans le cerveau de Dean, qui n'était plus habitué à traiter ce genre de sons. Quand le garçon eut fini, Dean se redressa et passa dans une autre pièce avec son frère pour pouvoir discuter sans déranger le jeune homme.

« Dean, qui est-ce ? »

« Samandriel. Ou Alfie. C'est long à expliquer. Il m'a dit que sa famille avait des ennuis. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Dean, il ouvrait la bouche mais _il ne parlait pas_. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Tu as appris à lire sur les lèvres récemment ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas entendu ? Non, bien sûr que tu n'as pas entendu, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu n'as pas eu mal au crâne au moins ? »

« Non. Mais j'aimerais des explications, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Tu te rappelles le jour où j'ai plaisanté en disant que je m'étais fait kidnappé par des êtres souterrains ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne plaisantais pas. »

Dean lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, incluant le fait qu'ils étaient peut-être tous les deux un quart Enkeli, occluant certains détails de son aventure et atténuant de beaucoup la menace représentée par la Cène.

« Le fait est, » conclu-t-il, « que je vais devoir retourner là-bas. Castiel est celui qui m'a aidé à rentrer, et s'il est pris dans une putain de satanée guerre civile à cause de ça, c'est un peu mon devoir d'aller l'aider. »

« Dean, je ne vais pas te laisser retourner là-bas après ce que tu viens de me raconter. Surtout pas pour faire la guerre ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient d'armes ou quoi que ce soit. Les batailles doivent juste consister à se gueuler très fort des uns sur les autres. »

« Non Dean, ça ne marche pas comme ça, je me fiche complètement que tu sois devenu meilleur ami avec un mec qui t'a kidnapper. Le fait qu'il t'ait aidé à t'enfuir ne suffira pas à te laisser partir. A côté de ça, tu as un gosse en mauvais état étalé sur le canapé, ça devrait être notre priorité. »

« Parfait, tu as raison. Tu t'occupes du gosse. Tache juste de ne pas lui parler et évite lui les sons aigus. De mon côté, je retourne voir ce qu'il se passe en bas. Faites-vous des tresses et des bracelets d'amitié en attendant. Pas la peine de protester. Tu sais où je vais, tu n'auras qu'à lancer une putain d'équipe de secours si jamais je ne reviens pas assez vite à ton goût, mais je _dois_ y aller. »

« Deux jours. »

« Vendu ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas, deux jours, et je ferais tout le nécessaire pour te ramener ici illico, quitte à foutre ce gosse dans les bras du premier scientifique venu pour le convaincre de monter une expédition pour partir à ta recherche. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça. »

« Sans doute pas, mais tu tiens à vérifier ? »

« A plus tard Sammy. »

Dean se précipita dans sa chambre. Le matériel qu'il avait préparé quand il avait décidé de retourner en bas voir si Castiel était vivant était toujours prêt dans son placard, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le défaire. Il le saisit et rejoignit le salon. Ses doigts frôlèrent les marques sur son avant-bras. Il n'aurait pas besoin de cartes. Et actuellement, il se fichait des autorisations.

Il lança un au-revoir rassurant à Samandriel qui tenta de le retenir en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer.

Dean s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à retourner _là-bas_. Il avait juste besoin d'un déclencheur. C'était reparti. Mais au moins, cette fois, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé ici, et merci pour les marques de soutien ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.  
Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 20. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois, je n'aurais pas de retard.


End file.
